Minecraft: The Uprising
by The Life Channel
Summary: Everybody has their own stories and adventures in video games. Even in Minecraft. When the new boy is born, mysteries will finally be discovered and an old prophecy will tell if the new boy means the savior or the destroyer of the world. Now, the new boy must learn to cope if he wants to stay alive. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: Awake

**Hey guys. Well, this is a side project and hopefully you enjoy. The more reviews or views i** **get,**** the faster i will update. Thanks and see you at the end. **

** Chapter 1: Awake**

The sky is full of dark light and the horizon is red as blood. There are black clouds striking green beings that sizzle with every step they take.

Monsters of different kinds fight warriors, who try to defend their people.

I look over to the other side of the bridge and see the white-eyed demon who evilly smiles and has a finger point at me.

He yanks at his horse and begins to head to me.

I lay on the ground; weak and scared, but still try to get up. I look over to my friends; who try to remain strong.

I see the girl who eventually helped me change and when she sees me, i give her a smile the says, "don't give up."

She nods with a promising smile.

We tried to remain strong but the enemy always remained stronger.

A red-eyes skeleton manages to shoot down some of our experience attackers and soon, the rest fall after; either by an explosion of a super-charged creeper or by an attack of a full enchanted diamond geared zombie.

I stand up and witness the girl that i care about the most get stabbed behind her back. I scream out her name and try to rush to her.

But, i begin to get corned by evil mobs. I try to fight back with the remain strength i have, and shortly after, i see an unconscious princess get dragged out of a small house.

I look up at the sky and the last thing I see is the falling sword that shines with the last sun.

Oink.

My eyes slowly open to come face-to-face with a pig.

I smile and he goes away shortly after.

I stand up, taking in the fresh air, and begin to look around.

White trees with black spots surround me and i see the pig go to another pig whose beside a small lake.

A little bit passed the lake, I see a swamp with a bunch of cows enjoying the calm scenery.

I look up and see the bright squared sun and the cleared blue sky.

I take my first few steps and then, i begin to run to where ever.

I come to the edge of this terrain and past this is just a beautiful, blue plain ocean ready to be ridden on.

As i take in the view, i wonder what a beautiful world this is.

I turn back around and begin to run.

I then come across a lot of brown trees and i begin to see white sheep munching on the grass below them.

I smile at them and then-

"Hey."

I jump back and see a person in front of me.

"Sorry," he apologizes, "For surprising you. I'm Skyler Man." He extends his hand.

"No worries," I say pleased for the sudden kindness and accept.

"And you are?"

"I don't have a name."

"Oh! A newbie!" he explains. "We haven't had a newbie in so long. Come. I'll take you to the hub. So, you get named and we could see what you're good at."

"Great. Then lead the way."

The sun begins to descend a few minutes later.

Skyler looks up at the descending sun and frowns.

He suddenly stops. "We are going to have to camp for the night. I didn't think it was going to be that far."

"Why don't we just continue our journey at night?" i ask.

"It's not safe. Especially now that they have been affected," he says, while going over to a tree. A stone pickaxe appears on his hand and then, he begins to mine it.

He collects 4 small blocks of wood and crafts a crafting table with the crafting interface that appears in front of him.

"Who are infected?" i curiously ask.

He looks over to me. "The mobs have grown stronger by the days and their spawn rates have ridiciously grown too. Some have red-eyes and those are the really stronger ones. It takes like 2 hits to kill a normal zombies with a diamond sword,, but now, iy takes like 6 hits to kill those with red eyes."

I raise my eyebrows.

"It's a completely nightmare. Here." he tosses me a stone shovel. "Staircase down to stone. I'll get more wood."

I take the stone shovel and it appears in my 1st hot bar slot.

I begin staircase down and after 4 blocks of dirt, i come across stone.

"Alright. Block the top with dirt. I'll make us a little room," he says coming down. He places a torch on the wall and takes out a wooden pickax.

He begins to mine the stone and i turn around to block off the entrance but then, curiosity gets me.

I walk up and peak outside. The night has come and the squared white moon is the only source of light.

In front of me, i see a red-eyed zombie a few feet away.

To my left, there's a skeleton with a bow in hand, who's scouting the area; and to my right, there's a red-eyed green creature that sizzles every once in a while.

_ They don't look scary at all. Though i don't want to risk it_.

So, i cover the entrance with dirt blocks and head back down.

Skyler has made a small squared room with a chest over to the corner and i see him by the crafting table on the opposite side. He places 3 wood planks below 3 wool on the 3 by 3 interface slots of the table ancd creates a red bed.

"Here." He tosses me the small object. "To make time go quick."

I take the bed and place it on the ground over to the corner besides the chest.

He makes another bed as I get into bed.

"So. What's the story behind the red-eyed monsters?" I ask looking over to Skyler.

He's already in bed fast asleep.

"Oh. ok. Good night."

** R&amp;R. Hopefully you enjoyed and all type of view is accepted. See you next time. **


	2. Chapter 2: Possibilities

**Minecraft: The uprising**

**Hey guys. I decided to work on this story for the time being. I have 11 chapters done on paper. Now I just need the time to edit and type them. So without any more delays, here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Minecraft isn't mine (unfortunately). It belongs to Mojang. I'm just borrowing the universe and going into more details of some adventures within.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Possibilities**

"A prophecy was discovered like about one minecraft month ago," Skyler begins as we journey to the main hub. "Legend says that warriors would rise to defend the good against the evil, unlike anything else that has come across our everyday Minecraftians lives. Mobs are split into 2 categories; the mobs of peace and tranquility, the animals for example, and the mobs of balance and nature; zombies, creepers, skeletons, and spiders."

"Are there more than 4?" I ask curiously.

"Yes in the nether and other mysterious worlds that are extremely difficult to venture into, due to the amount of experience needed."

"I see…"

"But anyways, no one has managed to solve the riddle, since it's in another foreign language. Though normally, that shouldn't have stopped them Librarians from figuring it out, but in this case, they can't. In my opinion, they won't."

He stops talking as we cross a narrow wooden bridge. Below is a huge raven, full of stone, dirt, water, iron ore, and lava flows. On the other side of the bridge is more plain terrain; with sheep and chickens walking around.

"What is really surprising is your birth. I mean, well, there hasn't been a birth in a very long time. With the prophecy just discovered and then you; that can't just be coincidence."

"Is that good or bad?"

"To me, and probably most people would say that is good. Everyone likes to have a new face around. It's just a little worrisome to those who take it too serious."

I nod. "Okay. So what does the prophecy say about me?"

"Let's move that aside for now. There will be time to explain all you need to know later," Skyler says as we walk pass the plain terrain. "So, the hub looks like a train station. You must go to the receptionist. There, they'll give you a ticket to board the train to the hall of fame. That place gives you the option to choose what you want and how you want to live your life. You can be a normal citizen and live a normal life. You have the option to be born once again; live with a family, grow up, and then get married. Have your own kids. That life… Or you can become an adventurer. Travel to the unknown to find secrets not yet discovered. They hold the future to the next generation, unlike the boring way of life," he stops for a deep breath and sighs.

"You okay?"

Skyler nods. "Yeah… Just be wise of your decisions. There are a lot of possibilities, and to be completely honest, how much would I give to have another chance to start over."

"Can you?"

He chuckles. "If it were that easy."

For the rest of the journey, we both remain silent. I look around dazzled of the beauty of nature. To my left, animals live in peace. Not a single worry about what will happen to them. Not afraid, Just having a normal life….

"I know what you are thinking. Don't worry about the prophecy. Just make a choice. Don't let it make your own choices because if you do, you'll regret it later. Trust me, I know."

Oink.

The pig in front of us reunites with another pig and their child. They huddle and leave, not knowing where their destiny will take them.

"We are here," Skyler says interrupting my thoughts.

I look straight ahead and just see plain terrain. "Hum…."

"Give it a second," he says.

I blink and then, in front of me stand a huge mountain with a wooden door.

"Woah…."

"Yep. Follow me."

He opens the door and goes inside. I follow behind and then, the door closes behind me with a bang, and disappears.

Around us are stone bricks forming a 3 by 3 hallway. The path leads to an iron door surrounded by 2 pieces of stone on the middle left and right, a dispenser on the bottom left and a wooden log on the bottom right.

"So, solve if you want to continue," Skyler simple says and steps back.

I nod and analyze my challenge. I first look into the dispenser and find a stone pickaxe with 0 durability.

"Don't think too much about it."

I take the pick and look at the stone blocks.

Mining stone turns it into cobblestone. So there are 2 blocks of it to my left and my right. In order to open the door, I need a button or a lever… or….

I mine the iron door and my pickaxe breaks as soon as it does.

I look at Skyler and he has a surprised look.

He starts to laugh. "I can't believe it…. That's 'the' way to go through a door." He pats my back. "Nice."

"Was it right to do it like that?" I ask a little worried.

Shaking his head, he says, "no. But… that's your way and no one can argue with that. Well, go on, your destiny waits."

I go through the doorway and in front of me, stands a white train. The train station is huge. Though, there aren't much people around. I go to the receptionist office and I am greeted by a young blonde lady.

"Well hello. What can I do for you?" Her voice is so kind that if I was a little boy, I would of thrown myself at her for protection against what awaits me.

"Can I have a ticket to board the train to the Hall of Fame?"

"Yeah, of course. Interesting place you want to visit. We haven't had anyone in a long time who wants to go to that place. Can I have your name?" she asks with a smile.

"Hum…" I glance at Skyler, who's seated on one of the benches. He nods. "I actually don't have a name, yet."

"Oh! A newbie! Really!" She gets up and runs to a shelf on the wall and grabs a book. Inside, there's a golden ticket that's seems so new that it hasn't been used in ages.

"Here." She gives it to me. "This golden ticket is my last one. I got to order more just in case. There hasn't been a newbie in so long. I hope you make the right choices and live a happy life. Enjoy."

"Thanks," I say and go to where Skyler is sitting. "Sky?"

He's gone. I look around to see if he went anywhere else but there's no sign of him.

The train whistles and someone yells, "All aboard!"

I hurry inside, not wanting to miss the train. I take a seat and look out the window. Skyler stands outside with a smile and nods at me. "Sky!"

He waves at me.

The train begins to move and soon, he's out of my sight.

At that moment, I knew Skyler needed a way out of his problems and I promised, he would soon find a way.

"Just you wait my friend."

**Rate and review would be high appreciated. Any type of critics also accepted. I want to know what I need to work on. Hope you enjoyed and until next time. Hope you have a great day. Peace. **


	3. Chapter 3: Hall of Fame

**Minecraft: The uprising**

**Hey guys. Hope you all fine people doing great. I would like to thank dalton and MsLegge for being my first reviews for this story. Thanks you two. So here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft (unfortunately). It belongs to Mojang. I'm just borrowing the universe and going into more details of some adventures within.**

**I really recommend this song,_ "Hall of Fame" by The Script featuring Will. _for this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: The Hall of Fame**

The train comes into a complete stop. As I exit, I hand in my golden ticket to the conductor.

"Good luck," he says.

I nod and look at the sign on top with big white letters.

"Welcome to the Hall of Fame."

The Hall of fame is deserted. There's no person in sight.

I walk and begin to look at the portraits on the wall. They shine bright gold and in one of them, there's a young man with a lava bucket in one hand. He's smiling with pride and accomplishment.

**Gona**

I go to another one and in it is a cute girl with potions in her hands. Her smile is so catchy that I get a feeling of wanting to kiss her lips.

There are so many other portraits of wonderful civilians and adventurers who made a difference for everyone else.

**AshleyMariee**

The color red suits her, with her dark black hair, which waves into the space in front of her. She holds a golden sword up high. She is a beautiful girl and just looking at her makes me want to protect her from anything that might hurt her.

The heroes have made a difference in some way. I want to do that. I make a fist and look down.

How have they succeeded?

Faith…. That's what they had and as long as I believe, maybe someday, I will be shown in the Hall of Fame.

"Pretty cool isn't it?" To my right is an old man with a long white beard, that almost reaches to the floor, has on a green t-shirt, grey pants, and white shoes, and his white eyes make him seem as someone you don't want to mess with.

"It has been so long since I had any unfamiliar face around," the old man says excited. "What brings you to the Hall of Fame child?"

"A friend told me I need to come here," I answer. "I' was born a couple of hours ago."

The old man gasps. "You're… you're a newbie? Are you serious!" he closes his eyes and holds out his hands to me. A strange bright white light shines from his hands and he gasps again. Opening his eyes, he says,"Very well then. Come with me."

I follow behind him and we go through a doorway into some kind of stone brick room. Around are small computers with wires that are attached to some kind of platform on the other side of the room.

"What's this?" I ask curiously.

"This is the room of Possibilities. Here, you will find out what you can become. Just get on the teleporter and we can begin."

I nod and stand on the platform. A few seconds pass and then a strange blue light encircles me. I teleport to a small space. I stand in squared platform and around me are grey walls.

"First, I want apologized for my rudeness of not introducing myself to you. I am Notch," a voice speaks around.

"Notch…" I have a strange feeling that I heard that name somewhere, even though I was just born a few hours ago.

"We will begin with a few questions, and from there, your fate will be decided. Understood?"

"I guess…"

"What do you want to be; Civilian or adventurer?"

I look down and answer honestly, "I don't know. Both hold adventures to which I want to experience. I am just not sure of what to choose. I don't want to regret it later."

"Interesting… What if we make an arrangement? To test out what will benefit you the most, you will participate in a mini game; the survival games. We will see how long you can survive against nature and against other players."

"Okay." I think for a second and then I remember Skyler. "Do I have to win?"

"No just survive until you are eliminated."

"How about we make a deal?"

Notch doesn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Notch?"

"What do you propose?" He finally asks.

"I have a friend named Skyler Mann. He has problems with life and I want to help him. Is it possible for him to have another chance for another life if I win the games?"

Notch doesn't say anything but I continue. "I may have just met him some time ago, but I want to give him another opportunity. He helped me get to the hub so I can start my own life. He told me to be vigilant because of a prophecy. The least I can do to thank him by giving him another chance."

"I see," Notch says. "Very well, I will let you for this occasion. If you win these games, he can have another chance, but if you don't, I will decide your life in my image. Understood?"

"Yes…" I look down and make a fist. "I won't lose though."

"Let's hope you prevail. Now, you have an option of a kit. Select what you want."

A small rectangular window appears in front of me with different types of kits.

**Assassin- Iron sword and speed potion**

**Mage- 2 regeneration potions and 2 golden apples**

**Warrior- 1 diamond sword and leather armor**

**Hunter- 1 bow and 64 arrows**

**Redstone master- 64 tnts and 64 redstone torches**

I examine the hunter kit feeling that the bow is part of me.

"Choose wisely because that kit will become your specialty until you can master another and it won't be that easy," Notch tells me.

I can see myself shooting down targets like I was born to do only that. "Hunter kit will be my choice."

The screen disappears and Notch asks, "Ready to commence?"

"Yeah, I- Wait, Notch. Can you tell me about the prophecy? I want to know if it really concerns me."

"Yes. You will play a big part in it, but don't think that everything has an answer. Some things are just real because they just are."

"Like?"

Another voice interrupts with the countdown. "5….4….3…."

"Fate.." Notch ends.

"2…1…."

**Rate and review would be highly appreciated. Thanks for reading and until next time. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Hope you have an awesome day. Peace**

**Next chapter preview: The Game to Life**


	4. Chapter 4: The Game to Life

**Minecraft: The Uprising**

**Hey guys. How you all fine people been doing? I would like to thank those who have seen my stories thus far and taken some time to give it a try until now. This chapter is a bit longer than normal and now, another EPIC chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter** **4: The Game to Life**

Another teleportation makes me dizzy. I appear in another small space. This time though, I'm surrounded by glass and the platform is circular instead of squared.

"Game will commence in 20 seconds."

What did Notch mean by Fate? Does that mean that my life is already written by an unknown force?

**"10… 9…. 8…."** The platform begins to rise.

Well, if that is the case, I don't care. Fate doesn't control my life. I control my life.

**"7… 6…. 5… 4…."** No matter what happens, I'll be the one to decide what my life has in store for me.

The platform rises and stops on top of an arena. Around me are other players ready to play. Some are smiling with wicked smiles and others are expressionless.

**"5…4….3..."** I close my eyes and make a fist with my right hand. This game will decide what I can become. It will decide what path I could take. But it won't decide my destiny.

**"2…. 1… Start!"** I open my eyes and the glass around me disappears. I head to the center, where there are a bunch of stacked chests and grab whatever I can get hold on. The sounds of lightning shatters above the sky and I glance at bottom of my eye to the chat.

4 out of 24 players already dead.

I sprint away from the center and head down a stairway.

Another strike cracks the blue skies and now, 5 players have been eliminated.

I managed to grab a golden chest plate, chain leggings, and a wooden shovel. Not the best, but half of the armor already taken care of. I put it on and look behind me as I enter a small village. No one's following me.

Good, I sigh and take in my surroundings.

Small houses surround me and I go inside them on the lookout for chests. From all the 5 chests scattered around, I only find a flint and steel from one hidden below a half slab in one of the rooms in a big house.

"Ahhhhh!" A player assaults me from behind when I exit the village. He smacks me with a stone ax and my hearts decrease to 7 ½. Taken back, I block his next attack with my shovel, but still take damage. My hearts are now at 6. He's about to strike again but another player interferes and smacks him away with a stone sword.

"Skyler!" I exclaim relieved to see him.

He swings his sword again and sends the other player flying to the river besides us.

"Dude. Thanks man. What-How are you here?"

"Here." He tosses me his stone sword and I pick it up.

"There!" A few feet away stand 3 players all with iron swords.

"Go newbie! I'll hold them off." Skyler tells me and gets in front of me.

"But…"

"Go! I'll see you at the end, promise," he tells me and runs after the other opponents.

Skyler….

I run away towards the opposite direction and as soon as they are out of view, I hear a crack in clear blue sky.

He better not be dead.

* * *

Half of the players are now dead and I'm at the edge of the arena. An invisible glass barrier pushes me back every time I try to run out. I managed to get more gear; which includes an iron helmet and iron boots.

A message appears in my chat. **"Selected kit will appear in your inventory in 10 seconds."**

Looking around for anymore players, I await for my bow.

**5...4…** I can't believe Skyler is here. How come I didn't see him when we were let free? Was he thrown into the arena in the middle of the game?

I move my stone sword from the 1st slot in my main inventory to my 3rd slot, as the bow appears in it with a stack of arrows on the slot above it.

Finally, I feel more secure. I continue my search for more chests, but then notice my hunger bars at 8.

I'm hungry….

I test out my bow and try to shoot a pig, who's wandering around. After the 5th arrow, I finally get it and eat the fresh pork chop it dropped for saturation. I still remain with 1 for later.

Then I see her; the cute girl with blue bows on the side of her head. She's on the ground with another player on top of her, ready to finish her off with an iron sword. He's doesn't have no armor on.

Why doesn't she defend herself?

She makes eye contact with me and then, I see the terror in them. Time slows down as I prepare my bow; target the enemy, and shoot.

The arrow glows a bright red light as it flies to its target.

The enemy swings his sword, but it doesn't make contact because my arrow's already sticking out of his back. He shatters in defeat and the lightening shatters the sky.

**11 players remain**.

I quickly go to the defenseless girl and offer her my hand. "Are you okay?"

She looks at me with that same terror in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Come on." I don't know what made me defend this girl. In the end, one of us must win and I'm a little concern to when the time comes down to that.

She takes my hand distracting me from my thoughts and I help her up. "Why don't you have on any gear? Are you okay?"

She nods looking down, but doesn't say anything.

"Here." I take off my golden chest plate and chain leggings; along with my pork chop I gained earlier and toss them to her.

She looks at me with gratitude. She munches on the food first and then puts on the armor. The sun gives her a glow that makes me stare at her beauty.

She blushes and looks away. I also look away, feeling my cheeks burning hot and again regain my worry.

I don't want this girl to die. I toss her the iron sword I obtain from the kill and switch to the stone.

2 more cracks of lightning shoot across the sky. **9 players remain.**

Skyler….

Another message appears in my chat. **"Chest refill in one minute."**

"We need to go to the middle to gear you up," I tell the girl. "Stick by my side and keep your guard. Ready?"

She slowly nods.

"Let's go."

* * *

**5 players remain.**

We don't see anyone in the middle when the refill happens. She guards my back as I look inside the chests.

I get an iron chest plate and chain leggings. Upgrade my stone sword to iron and give the girl a pair of diamond boots. She denies my offering at first but then I say, "You need them. I don't want you to get eliminated that quickly." She takes them shortly after, along with the iron helmet I also found from the middle chests.

"10 TNT." I say and place them in one of the chests on the bottom. If this works… I watch my hearts decrease to 8 by the arrow on my back.

I look to where the arrow was shot from and I find a group of 3 players heading to us from the staircase we came from.

The girl and I take cover behind the chests and I peek through a small hole from the chests. Most are covered in iron but one of them has on a diamond chest plate.

"That guy's going to be a problem," I say and randomly shoot out 5 arrows. Two enemies retreat for cover, but one still heads for us.

Hope this works. I open the chest, and quickly close it. When the sizzling sound happens, I then grab the girl's hand and we run away.

The enemy who went straight for us gets caught in the explosion and we are sent flying away from the blast.

**4 players remain.**

I land face up on the ground and the girl lands on top of me taking my breath away.

She gets off of me blushing.

"Nice. Nice." The Diamond chest plate guy claps in front of us. Behind him is the player with the bow and from the looks of it, the TNT has completely wiped out the center.

"Unfortunately, you only took out one. So, GG." A diamond sword appears in his hand and he prepares to strike. Though, another player appears in between us and manages to block his attack with an iron sword.

"Skyler!"

He pushes our opponents away with a fishing rod, and they retreat.

"Come on, newbie. Get up," he orders and helps me up. He then notices the girl. "Who's this?"

I offer her my hand. "My friend."

She smiles and accepts, this time without any hesitation.

"Impossible. There's supposed to be only 4 players remaining!" The diamond chest plate player declares frustrated.

"Well buddy. Sorry to disappoint you, but you need to work on your counting cause I see 5," he sarcastically points out.

"Whatever, it's like you don't have any chance. You are completely defenseless."

He's right. Skyler only has on Iron leggings.

"Alright, newbie. I'll handle mister tough guy. Cover my back and take out that archer." Skyler gets out a glowing diamond sword.

"It's enchanted?" The archer questions now scared.

"Like it'll make a difference, charge!"

Skyler heads to his enemy and the girl and I go after the archer. He shoots out arrows at us, but I fire back messing up his shots. The girl moves in ready to strike. Though, the archer switches to an iron sword and swings below with a wicked smile on his face. I focus my shot on his hand and fire. His sword goes flying off and the girl slices him. The archer shatters into tiny triangular pieces.

**3 players remain.**

"Nice!" I compliment her with a high five.

"Thanks," she says timidly.

We turn our attention to Skyler, who's roughly clashing with the diamond chest plate enemy.

I take a look at their health. Both are at 6 hearts. Though, Skyler takes more damage due to the lack of armor. Now, he's at 4.

I ready my bow and target the enemy. Theirs moves are in rhythm; which makes it harder for me to lock on my enemy.

Skyler's now on 2 ½ hearts, the enemy is on 3. Skyler pushes him away with the slash of his sword and now's my chance and I fire.

The arrow heads towards the enemy, but at the last second, an emerald appears in his hand, and he jumps out the way.

The arrow hits Skyler on his chest and the enemy swings his sword at him for the last blow.

"Skyler! I yell. He gives me a thumbs up as he shatters away.

**2 players remain.**

The enemy switches his iron sword with Skyler's enchanted diamond sword and turns to face us. He eats a golden apple. His hearts quickly regenerate back to 10 and plus 2 more golden hearts of absorption. He has on a wicked smile and points his sword at me. "See how weak he was. How pathetic," and begins to laugh.

He shows us a green eye in his hand and the next thing I know, he's standing between me and the girl. He slashes me away and I am pushed back with 6 ½ hearts.

"Well, an unidentified player. Very interesting," he states and touches the girl's black hair. When I look into her eyes, I see her terror.

"Don't touch her!" I warn, suddenly feeling some kind of strange power beginning to rise within me.

"Oh, what will do about it, newbie?" he declares and pushes the girl to the ground.

An ender pearl appears in my inventory with a small message.

**-You got this, friend.**

**-Skyler.**

I go and grab the girl's sword and a bright yellow light begins to surround me. I ender pearl in front of the diamond chest plate bastard, and attack with both of my swords. "Ahhh!"

He's taken back by my ability and tries to defend. Though, every encounter brings his heart down by two.

**7 ½ , 5 ½ …**.

I'm at 4 ½ hearts and decreasing, but I don't stop.

**3 ½ …. 1 ½ …**. My twin swords shatter him away, and I barely survive with half a heart.

Fireworks are shot to the skies and they cover my deep breaths of what I just done.

**Rate and review would be highly appreciated. Thanks for reading and until next time. Hope you have an awesome day. Peace. **

**Next Chapter preview: Welcome to The Kingdom**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to The Kingdom

**Minecraft: The Uprising**

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you all had a wonderful day. I would like to thank AngelTheSeven for suggesting on what I could do to improve the story and I have in mind a way to do that, but that'll come later on. But, anyway, thanks to all who have read this story this far and now another chapter. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mincraft (unfortunately). It belongs to Mojang. I'm just borrowing their universe and going into more details of the adventures within.**

**Chapter 5: Welcome to the Kingdom**

I'm afraid to even look at her red eyes. I don't want see a terror in them because of me. So I just wait until we are teleported a few seconds later.

The girl and I appear on the platform in the room of Possibilities. We are back to our normal clothes. My plain black shirt and white pants bring me some kind of comfort. These were the clothes I was born with. The beautiful girl besides me has a blue t-shirt and jean shorts. The 2 blue bows on her side of her black hair makes her look venerable, like anything could hurt if she was not properly taken care of.

She smiles and I look away. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"That's okay. You actually didn't scare me. I was just surprised by the way you acted," she softly says.

"So you do talk?" I point out.

"Of course, I do. I was just-"

I hold out my hand. "No need to explain, I understand. If that would have happened to me, I would have probably been like that too."

"Thanks for saving me," she says with a blush. "Thank you."

"Yeah…" I scratch the back of my head. "No problem. I couldn't have left you in that position, since you didn't have any way to defend yourself. But… How did you end up like that?"

"So, I see you passed," Notch says coming into the room. He notices the girl and asks surprised. "Marie? What are you doing here?"

She's taken back by the person in front of her. "Not- Notch?"

"The one and only," he agrees with a smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead? Since like way before I was born?"

"Ah, darling. You insult me, please," he gives out a chuckle. "Everything isn't all what it seems. There is some reason we meet now, but please don't be telling others of me."

She nods. "Very well."

"Why?" I ask curiously to why he doesn't want others to know that he is alive.

"Uprisings could be established in places if my name was to be announced to the servers. Apart that it isn't time for me to come out yet, it wouldn't be appropriate now, but anyhow, how are you here, Marie?

"I don't know." She looks down. "I was with my friends and then we got separated. I had to run or we would have been captured and then something strange happened. I was pulled into the arena and some boy, probably thinking I could be an easy pick; which he was right, attacked me and tried to kill me."

"I see…" Notch scratches his long white beard.

"But," she looks at me, "He saved me. I thought that was it. That was my end but I was proven wrong. Thank you," she softly whispers, with tears in her eyes. She wipes them away. "Sorry. So, I joined him in the game and with the help of his friend, Skyler, we won."

"Interesting," Notch says intrigued. "Well, congrats newbie. You won and a deal is a deal. Your friend has been informed and he is currently choosing his place."

I relax at that news. _There you go Sky. Now, be wise of your decisions_.

"Wait… Newbie?" Marie questions.

"Yeah. I was born like a day ago," I reply. Marie nods and stays quiet. "Why did Skyler participate in the game?"

"When he was told that you gave him an opportunity, he was honored. Though, he didn't want to waste his time by doing nothing. He wanted to help in any way, so he begged to be part of the game and so I let him join in the middle of the battle," he explains.

"Was his death any penalty?" I asked worried.

"No, it wouldn't have mattered if he was eliminated early on in the game or not. He was, as you could say, a helping kit."

I nod, now relaxed. _Thanks Sky_.

Notch goes over to a computer. "Now, newbie… As to where to send you; I got 3 places of preference: The town of Apollo, The Grand City of Tale or the Kingdom of Talia.

"The town of Apollo is a small village with a few decent people. If you want to get to know everyone then that's the place for you. There you can have a normal adventurous life. The Grand City of Tale is a huge metropolis. This city is always on the move. You'll meet people every day and it is pretty adventurous indeed, but you'll be tried every day. Finally, The Kingdom of Talia; ruled by a king and queen, this kingdom holds the lives of civilians who travel to the unknown in search for answered yet to be revealed upon. Life is busy, but there, they tend to work together to prosper. Now, newbie, what do you choose?" he asks turning to face me.

I remain silent for a few seconds to think of my options. The Town of Apollo sounds pretty comfortable. A big city isn't in my nature, but the kingdom… Unknown answers to known questions.

"Marie?" I say to her and she looks back at me. "Would you go with me?"

"What!" she exclaims surprised at my sudden offering.

"Could you go with me to the unknown? You don't have to go if you don't want to, but since you don't have anywhere else to go… Unless Notch can help you get back home."

"I can begin investigations so you can go back home, but it'll take time," Notch tells her. "I got to find out the server you were born in and what world you were in too…. For now though, I recommend you start over."

She nods. "Alright, I'll go then."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to force you to start all over again. It'll be fine-"

"I want to go… with you," she softly whispers looking down.

I smile. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you," she says blushing and looks away.

Notch continues. "For your name newbie, you'll get one that everyone can know, and one that only you can know. You may tell someone your secret name, but I would be careful in doing so."

"Why?"

"Names contain power unlike physical abilities, like your dual wield ability. If you think that is powerful, just wait when your name reveals your true self. Though, for someone to be able to master that power is pretty rare. It might bring problems if you are not careful."

"Do you have any abilities Marie?" I ask her.

She just nods and stays quiet.

"If you aren't careful, Newbie," Notch warns now serious. "Those who you tell can make you weak in some way. If they destroy your trust, it'll be very easy for them to destroy you."

I raise my eyebrows and glance at Ashley. _Is it possible that she was betrayed and that's why she doesn't say anything else?_

I close my fist and make a vow. _I promise I won't betray you Marie. _

"Well then. It's time for your lives to start over again. Follow me would you…"

* * *

My name is Veteranraptor74. That's how people will know me. That's the name that'll appear in the Hall of Fame some day. That is me.

It's strange though because while I became someone, another person; a naked girl, appeared in front of me. Her body is glowing just like mine and I can feel her feelings of happiness, terror, loneliness, and excitement.

Her eyes open to me and I can feel her soul into me. I would say we were two different souls, but now, our souls were becoming one. She was mine and she was my life. If she died, I would die inside, but I promised her, her life over mine.

* * *

I have black smooth hair and red eyes. I appear on a stone brick bridge with a black shirt and black pants.

I look around my surroundings and over the horizon; I can see the sun's rays beginning to show.

Someone spawns next to me and I am greeted by a pair of beautiful red eyes. She has brown smooth hair with 2 red ribbons on one side of her head. She wears a red t-shirt with open shoulders, blue jean shorts, and a pair of black converse.

She's so breathtaking.

"Stop looking at me like that," AshleyMarieeGaming says blushing.

"What? You are really beautiful like the sun could have a rival," I say comparing her.

She giggles with a smile and looks away.

"You ready?" I ask and look at the kingdom in front of us.

"Yeah, I am."

" Well, lets see what this world holds for us then," I say and we begin walking down the path to the destiny ahead of us.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and R&amp;R would be highly appreciated. Until next time. Peace. **

**Next chapter preview: The Prophecy**


	6. Chapter 6: The Prophecy

**Minecraft: the Uprising**

**A/N: Hey guys, Hope you all been doing great. Another chapter starts now. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: The Prophecy**

As I look at my fist, I wonder about my soul mate. It just breaks me knowing that I have to seek for her. I couldn't even see her face clearly, so that makes it even more difficult. She'll come though. Right...

"You okay Kevin?"

I turn to AshleyMariee surprised and a little bit concerned. "How do you know my 1st name?"

She frowns. "I…. I don't know."

We arrive to the entrance of the kingdom, and the huge door in front of us begins to descend. "I see," I answer also lost. How does she know my first name? Is it my first name? No, that is my second name.

"State your purpose?" A man, with full iron armor, questions, moving towards us with an iron sword held high at us. His black beard makes him look like someone you really shouldn't mess with.

"I am Veteranraptor74 and this is my friend, AshleyMarieeGaming. We are new to this world and we have decided to settle down here," I tell the guard.

He examines us closely, not sure whether or not to trust is. He lowers his sword after a few seconds and nods. "Come with me."

Ashley and I follow behind him and we enter the kingdom.

Around us is full of busy people, of all ages. They're in movement with their daily routine, and I spot little kids playing around; chasing each other, having fun and enjoying the weather; which is pretty nice. It isn't too hot or cold. It's perfect.

There's a farmer, an old-aged man tending to his animals and his small kid is trying to plant crops besides him. He's trying to raise the hoe, but when he does, he falls on his butt for how heavy it is.

Ashley and I chuckle, and so, feeling a little ashamed, I go to the little boy and help him plant the last seeds. He hugs me and goes to the farmer, who smiles at me and says, "Thank you."

I nod and go back to Ashley and the guard. "That was really nice of you," she compliments me.

"Thanks."

After a few minutes of looking around at the lives of these normal citizens, we arrive to the huge stairway that goes up to an enormous castle.

"Woah!" I say dazzled.

We head up and soon arrive to the entrance where 2 enchanted diamond guards stand defending the 2 huge wooden double doors. "Tom, what brings you up here?" the one to my left asks. He then sees us. "Intruders!" Both guards raise their enchanted swords at us.

Tom shakes his head. "Newbies."

"What! Are you for real?" The one to my left exclaims alarmed. "Impossible! There hasn't been a newbie in a long time."

"I know. Let's see what the king and queen have to say about this," Tom suggests to them. Both guards nod and step aside.

Ashley and I follow behind Tom, and the diamond guard to my left shoots me a warning look. "I'm watching you."

The doors close behind us and Tom says, "He likes you."

"You think?" I answer sarcastically and he and Ashley laugh. "Oh, yeah. The stare is just a sign that he is going to be on the look out to see if you might be of any problem. He always tends to find trouble even when there isn't any, but he doesn't mean no harm."

Tom leads the way and we follow behind. Inside is just so astonishing. We are surrounded by stone brick walls and the ceiling glows from the light of the dazzling glow stone above. It makes the room come to life with just this source of light. It feels so comforting.

We stop in front of two empty golden thrones and Tom says, "It shouldn't be long for your Majesties to come."

"This place seems so cool," I tell Ashley.

"Yeah, I like it," she agrees and looks around.

"I told her not to touch them." A nice-looking man with golden robes and a brown smooth beard comes into the hall from our left. Behind him comes a very pretty woman with a golden dress. They sit on their respective thrones.

"King Mateo and Queen Jennifer," Tom says to us and bows. We also do.

"Now, they're broken because she didn't listen to us," King Mateo tells his wife.

"Don't blame her, darling. She was just trying to clean them for us, that is all," Queen Jennifer says, and then notices us. "Oh, guests! Guard Tom, what is this pleasure you have come upon us with?"

"You can relax now, citizens, thank you," the King says, and we look up to them.

"Sorry for the interruption, your Majesties," Tom begins apologizing. "I bring you these two Newbies."

"Two Newbies!" The King exclaims surprised and both our Majesties begin to examine us closely. "Are you serious, Tom? There hasn't been any Newbies since… well… since like forever! You aren't trying to fool us like last time, Tom. Cause if you are…"

"No sir. This is different. I can see their Aura and they have the same color. I believe them sir," he says sure of us.

"Very well, Tom. What are your names?" he questions us.

"I am Veteranraptor74," I tell them.

"AshleyMarieeGaming."

"Veteran… Ashley…" The King repeats to himself as in trying to remember something.

"The Prophecy, dear husband," Queen Jennifer suggests.

"What Prophecy your Majesty?" Tom asks curiously.

"Can you please tell me The Prophecy?" I ask them desperate. "Please."

The King holds out his hand and a scroll appears in it. "I wish I could, Veteran, but we don't understand a thing. Our librarians have managed to reveal some of it, but not enough to gives us meanings. You may take a look at it if you wish, but I doubt that'll help at all." He offers it to me.

I look at Ashley a little bit afraid. She gives me a comforting smile.

I can finally take a look at my fate and see what it has in store for me. Either way, if I don't understand it, I will know for certain that it is about me.

I slowly walk up the steps to the King and take the scroll from him. I get a strange sensation as I walk back to my friends. I open it slowly and take a look at my set Fate.

Symbols and letters begin to burn my eyes, and its power….. I understand its text.

**Two Souls…. One broken seal…**

**The power of time has revealed…**

**A savior to bring dark and light**

**Against and evil's ancient fight**

**Forbidden love… the sword of the sun….**

Time slows down as the scroll falls from my hand, and I watch frighten as it rips into two scrolls; one of it glows and flies around. It stops and then begins to disappear as it flies towards the entrance. It explodes in a bright red light and the other one drops in front of me.

"Kevin!" Ashley gets besides me and puts her hand on my back. I'm on my knees and slowly grab the other half of the scroll. "What happened?"

I tell them the 1st half of the prophecy.

"The first half; what you mean by that?" Tom questions me.

"You didn't see scroll split into two and one of them fly away?"

He looks at me like I lost my mind.

"Did you Ashley?" I ask and look at her for support.

She slowly nods. "I did. You looked at it and then, you dropped it. You had a frighten look and I don't know… Time slowed down as it split into two and one of them flew away and disappeared. It felt strange though."

"You can understand it then?" The Queen states. "That must mean-

"Mom, Dad!" Just then, a pretty girl with a flower crown on her head comes running into the hall from where our Majesties came from earlier.

"What is it sweetie?" Her mom asks patient and curious.

"Talia! We are in the middle of something," Her father tells her a little bit annoyed to her interruption.

"Sorry dad, but look." Talia holds out her small hands and two flower crowns like hers appear in them. "I am sorry; I broke your crowns, mom, dad."

"Oh Talia," her dad says touched and accepts her gift. He looks down and Talia places the flower grown on his heads. She goes to her mom and does the same. She smiles at her with tears in her eyes.

"Hope you like them," Talia hopes with a bright smile.

"Of course we do, honey. Thank you," her mom agrees.

"But next time, listen to us okay? You don't have full control of your powers yet," her dad tells her.

She nods. "Yeah, I know. It's just so frustrating to not being able to control them yet." She turns to look at me and then raises her eyebrows. "I….I… bye!" She runs out the hall out of a sudden.

"Strange girl," King Mateo comments. "But anyway, Veteran. As to The Prophecy, we will discuss this later. I want to hold a meeting with the librarians. My wife and I are needed elsewhere, but you can keep the scroll since you can read it. I suggest you buy an ender chest to keep it safe and without harm's way. We don't want to alert the kingdom and bring an uprising."

"Yes, you majesty, but sir… we don't have money," I tell them.

"Don't worry. I'll send you some by mail once you settle down."

I nod. "Thanks," and put the first half in my inventory.

"I wish you both a farewell and I hope you two find comfort here," Queen Jennifer says and stands up. "Tom, thank you."

The King stands up and Tom bows at them. Ashley and I do too. "Thank you, your highness."

They leave and Tom turns to us. "Well, Newbies. The King and Queen fancy you two. That may or may not be good."

**Thanks for reading. Rate and Review, any kind would be highly appreciated. Until next time, Peace. **

**Next chapter Preview: The Myth of Love**


	7. Chapter 7: The Myth of Love

** Minecraft: The Uprising**

**Hey guys, hope you all had a wonderful day today. I would like to thank TheWritingReader for sticking to this story so far. Thank you so much for that. And also to those others who are following and have Favorited this story, thank you. It's a pleasure to be making this story and know that there are those who take some time to see and read it. Thank you. Too many thank you's, but I really mean it. So, I will keep updating this story daily, if possible or every few days.**

** I have other plans for other stories of which I want to start with, but for now, I will stick with this project until the Life Update begins (which will begin soon and I'll explain later on what that will be in my profile or in fiction press). **

** Now, Guard Tom... I actually do know Mianite and this special character will be a key character for later on. Now though, he is just someone trying to help the cause to protect the Kingdom. He is just Guard Tom for now and doesn't know anything about Mianite, yet. **

**So, all that said; another chapter. This is somewhat short compared to the other ones, but its a good chapter. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 7: The Myth of Love**

"So, The King and Queen have accepted your arrival," the enchanted diamond guard states; the one who had given me a warning look earlier. "Why would that be, Tom?"

"That's none of your concern, Phil," he tells him, and heads down the stairway, with Ashley tailing behind.

"My eyes are still on you, punk," Phil threats. "No matter if your highness has accepted you."

I don't say anything and head down.

"He's rude," Ashley comments.

"Yeah… Life did that to him," Tom tells us as we follow him. "I'm taking you to the market store so you can get a place. Hopefully, there will be one available."

On the way, I can't help but think about the prophecy. _**Two souls… One broken seal…** Does that have to do with me and the mysterious girl of my vision? **The power of time has revealed…** Time slowing down in a state of emotion… Just like when I saved Ashley from getting killed in the games. **A savior to bring dark and light against an evil's ancient fight…** Am I that savior of which will fight against some evil force who plans to destroy our world?_

"You thinking about the prophecy, aren't you?" Ashley whispers to me.

I look at her concerned and nod.

"Don't worry, okay. Everything will turn out okay. I am sure."

She seems so sure of that. Will everything turn out okay in the end? I got to be the one that decides that**. A savior to bring dark and light…**

"We are here," Tom says distracting me from the prophecy. In front of us is a small wooden house with some oak wood stairs missing from the roof. "I'll wait out here for you two."

Ashley and I go inside and wait by the counter. An old man with grey hair and squared glasses appears in front of us. "Ohhh… Customers! You must be the couple Newbies! So long since I had any clients. I am Sir Al; at your service." He extends his old wrinkled hand.

I carefully shake it, afraid to break the old man's hand. "Veteranraptor."

"And this must be your wife. Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Al kisses Ashley's hand. She blushes.

"Wife!" I exclaim, raising my hands, with a blush. "It isn't like that."

"It's not? Weren't you two brought here together?"

"Yeah, but, I was born about 2 days ago and she wasn't."

"Oh really... Interesting enough, she came here with you, Veteran. A myth has it that when two lovers are born together, it is meant for them to get married."

"Seriously?" I question him and glance at Ashley. She looks away with a grin. "It's a myth, Al."

"Of course, but aren't prophecies also a myth? Don't they come true when everything is already fated?"

She frowns. "Yes. Unfortunately some do…"

"Well, time will tell if that myth is true. In any case, how would you like a house?" Al asks. "Let me see what's available." He leaves to the back and comes back with 2 pieces of paper in hand. "Hmm… Let me see…"

He examines them and speaks, "No… This one burned down a couple of days ago. Oh, I got this one; a 2 story house for 5000 coins."

"Al… how could we get that many coins, if we just came?" Ashley questions him.

"In the bottom of your left eye above the chat, you'll see a golden C. There, you'll see how many coins you got," he explains. "If you both have the basic amount. You can both combine the money and buy this house."

I take a look and see… 2500!

"Hmm… Perfect. How much do you have Ashley?"

She shakes her head in disappoint. "I got none. My stats were wiped out when I entered the arena. I have no coins."

Al nods and takes another look at the papers one more time and shakes his head. "Rough… There's no more…but…" He thinks for second. "I think I have one small house in a small island. I usually don't do this, but there hasn't been any Newbies in so long. Especially couples. So, give me the 2500 and you can have it."

"Really?" I ask hopeful.

"Yeah. There's only one bedroom though. I think there might be 2 beds, unless Steve got rid of one of them."

"That's fine," I confirm. "Ashley, you good with this?"

She nods. "Sure. Any place is good. I just want to sleep. I'm pretty tired to be honest. It's been long since I had a good sleep."

"We'll take it then." A small bag of coins appears in my hands and I pass it to Al. He smiles and takes it. "Awesome. Thanks, well…" Another paper appears in his hand. "Here are the coordinates to the house. It ain't far."

I take the paper and put it in my inventory. "Thanks Al."

"No problem. If you two need anything more, don't hesitate to visit me. I'm always available."

We exit the shop and find Tom looking up at the sky, deep in thought. He then notices us and asks, "Got your houses?"

I nod and hand him the paper with coordinates. "A house."

"Oh… I see." He takes the paper and examines both Ashley and I. He grins and then heads off.

We follow behind him. "What's up with him?" I ask Ashley.

She shrugs. "Who knows? Maybe Life is getting to him too."

I chuckle. "Hopefully, it doesn't get to us that quick."

Ashley laughs. "Time will tell, Kevin."

It doesn't take us that long to get to small house. We exit the kingdom through another main entrance and find a small house in an beautiful island.

"It's beautiful, Kevin," Ashley tells me dazzled and runs to the dark oak bridge that leads to it. The sun's setting down; giving the small house a beautiful scenery. It's surrounded by a couple of birch wood trees and the blue waters around give it a good feeling of home.

_It was worth the 2500, even if it isn't big._

"Well, I will head back to my station," Tom says to me. "Message me if anything unusual happens."

"What do you mean?"

"There are rumors of evil mobs lurking around even with the difficulty set on peaceful. It hasn't happened here that I know of, but it isn't safe as it used to be. Not anymore and we can't be too careless," he explains with a fist out. I then remember what Skyler has told me.

"They have gotten stronger. A friend of mine told me that."

"Indeed. Well here." He hands me a diamond sword. "Just in case."

"Thanks, Tom," I say gladly taking it.

"See you around." He waves and leaves.

I put the sword in my inventory and walk to the house. It's made out of oak wood planks. The edges have dark oak wood, which makes the house stand out a little bit. Inside, I find a chair next to one bed; where Ashley's already lying on it. "Only one bed…"

No reply… Meaning, she fell asleep. I take a seat besides her and smile at her angelic face. Her black hair is all poofy and I can't help put grab her hand that's hanging off the bed.

_Could she be my wife just as that Myth of Love says? What about that naked girl I saw in my vision? I just hope I don't have to choose between these two girls who are fated to be with me because i don't think I could chose one when I may also love the other. _

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Rate and Review would be highly appreciated. Until next time, peace. **

**Next chapter preview: The Nightmare Awakens **


	8. Chapter 8: The Nightmare Awakens

**Minecraft: The Uprising**

**A/N: Hey guys, hope your day was great today. **

**Thanks TheWritingReader for sticking to the story this far. XD And I know right. I try to update daily, since I have like half an hour to type on the way to school mid-day, so I take advantage of that time to type another chapter, if I can. Though, I wish i could type so fast like those business people who sit on their chairs all day, typing away; have you seen how fast they type? Man! All takes practice, and hopefully someday I will be able to type that fast. That will be time-saving in some way! LOL...**

** Anyway, I just noticed the Al's character like 2 days ago. Well, when you mentioned it to be exact, and he's also a character in Miante, so I looked into him and... well he may be a key for later. We will see...**

**And the Poofy hair XD... I had that in mind since I thought of the Story and i just loved that so much! **

**With that said, another chapter, and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft (unfortunately). I am just "borrowing" Mojang's Universe to play in his sandbox. **

**Chapter 8: The Nightmare awakens**

The Earth below crumbled in; from it, the ground opened and offered up a skeleton white horse. Riding from it was a white-eyed person with a dark/purple cape. His smile is threatening and he yanks on his horse. Black smoke rises from behind and the horse takes off. "I am coming for you."

I jolt awake with sweat on my forehead. My eyes lie upon a resting Ashley. Though, she's awake and the moon's light reflects from her beautiful red eyes.

"Hi," she whispers worried.

"Hey." I give her a smile.

"You okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, just a dream." A nightmare to be exact, but I don't want to worry her.

"I see…" She sits up. "Sorry about taking the bed. I was extremely tired."

"It's alright. I understand. What woke you up?"

She hugs her knees. "A dream about my family…"

"Oh…"

"Can you sleep by my side?" She suddenly whispers.

I raise my eyebrows. "Sleep with you?"

She slowly nods. "Please. I don't want to sleep alone and dream about them."

I can see the hurt; the pain. So, I get up and she makes space. The bed is small, but we can sleep together.

That night, she sleeps in my arms. Her poofy hair is in my face, but I don't mind because her warmth relaxes me, and soon, I also fall asleep to a sweet dream.

* * *

We're hand-in-hand enjoying the beautiful scenery. I take a look at the girl besides me and the sun's rays reveal her beautiful red-eyes. She's in tears of joy and I realize that this girl is happy because of me. How could I give her happiness if I don't know much? The sun's rays soon bright brightness into my mind and I awake. Ashley's still asleep when I decide to get up for the day. I slowly and carefully get off of bed to not wake her up, and then stretch my body.

I step outside and take in the fresh air. The sun's just rising from the beautiful horizon. It looks like the sun's splitting away from the water.

I check the chest outside for any mail and find 2 letters. One from the Majesties and one from…

Skyler!

**Hey bro,**

**I want to thank you for everything. Because of you, I am finally being able to organize my life. Now, I am in the town of Apollo, and everything is swelling; except for the recent attacks from the forest around. That worries me man. It's stressing to just be with that burden as a solder. Until things calm down, Ima be a solder to help defend this town and I won't be able to continue with my journeys, but that won't be a problem. Those can wait. You are close by in the Kingdom of Talia, so maybe we can catch up some time. Get a drink, or something. I really want to know more about this prophecy soon and I hope you might find out something's about it. Well, bro, hope to hear from you soon.**

**-Skyler**

**P.S. Hope you and Marie are doing just fine. Heard she went with you. Already a player man, respect. XD**

I can imagine Skyler chuckles at me.

I blush, just wondering about how things turned out between me and Ashley. _She accepted to come with me... and about that Myth of Love… _

She was hurt yesterday, and she asked me to sleep with her for comfort. I? Who's still a stranger to her…? She has faith in me.

_I promise I won't betray you, Ashley. I won't_.

"What's the mail?" Ashley asks from behind me.

I turn to her poofy hair and lazy eyes.

"Morning poofy," I say and give her Skyler's letter.

She blushes. "Morning Kevin," and then looks down.

"You okay? It's alright if you don't want me to call you that… It's your hair and I thought-"

"He used to call me like that," she tells me.

"Oh. Sorry," I apologize.

"But it's okay. I like it and I trust you," she whispers, and gives me a soft smile.

I take her in for a hug and say, "I promise I won't hurt you. I won't betray you."

She accepts my hug. "I know."

As she reads Skyler's letter, I take a look at the other one.

**Dear Veteran,**

**I send you the money for the Echest. I hope it's enough unless Al has risen up the price. If so, come to the castle and we can talk. I hope everything is going well for you and your friend. I would like to hold a meeting with both of you about the prophecy soon. Also if you want a good way to make money, I may be able to provide you with a job at the castle.**

**-King Mateo**

Ashley laughs as I take a look at how much money I have.

5000 coins. Nice!

"Oh, Skyler," she chuckles. "It was really nice of you, Kevin, to have helped him in that way you did."

"I want to give him another chance," I tell her. "No matter what things he has done in the past. Everyone deserves a second chance… But with valid reason of course, cause without regret, no learning from the mistakes. That's when they don't deserve a second chance because they'll just keep bringing pain to themselves and those around, but Skyler did feel bad for his past." I remember what he had said to me, "_To be completely honest, how much would I give to have another chance to start over."  
_

"I see…"

"The king has given me money for the Echest. Want to go see old man Al?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

After Ashley and I ready up; she putting her hair back to normal with a long shower, and I taking a quick shower, we get going to Al's shop.

Inside the kingdom, we find it not as busy as when we arrived yesterday. The farmer is feeding a couple of chickens with seeds. He spots us, and gives us a wave and a big smile. "Morning."

Ashley and I wave back.

We entered Al's shop and find no one inside. "Al? You here buddy?" I call out to him, but receive nothing.

"Hey Tom," Ashley greets as we exit Al's shop and find him coming to us.

"Hey, Newbies. What's up?"

"Where's everyone at?" I ask confused.

"They all headed to see the Event," he tells us. "I'll take you there. I heard Talia was going to Host this event."

"Talia? As in the weird girl?" Ashley asks curiously.

He nods. "Yeah, the princess; your Majesties' only daughter. Come on; let's go!"

* * *

"Welcome to the Pig challenge!" Princess Talia, the pretty girl with a white dress, exclaims and everyone around us cheers.

We are huddled around a squared fence. Inside the area stands Talia with 6 other people holding a rope, 3 on one side and 3 on the other. In between them is a 3 by 3 hole with muddy pigs in it.

"The challenge is simple for today. Whoever pulls the opponent team into the muddy hole wins. The winners get a golden apple each while the losers receive a muddy bath with the pigs!"

People cheer and raise their fists into the air.

Looking at the participants, I say both sides are equally matched, with two boys and one girl on each side.

"On 3, we begin." Talia raises her hand. "3…2…1… GO!"

Both sides pull with everything they got. The left side begins with the upper hand and by the looks of it, they might win this quick. "Team Arms are coming up strong. Will they be able to do go home with a victory that quick?" But soon, the right side comes back and both sides remain in a stand still for a few seconds.

I glance at Ashley who's hooked into what is happening.

I chuckle and watch as Team Arms pulls, gaining the upper hand again. "Looks like Team Arms will be getting the golden apples today."

The right side gives them the favor as to say, they surrender, but then-

"Oh! What's this? Team Iron has given them the reverse!"

Team Iron pulls back, without a heads up to their opponents and Team Arms fall right into the hole.

People around gasp and cheer to the sudden turn of events.

"Team Arms have gotten the bath with the pigs," Talia confirms. "The winners are Team Iron!"

She gives the 2 boys and girl each a golden and they bow in thanks.

Though, as she congratulates them, someone else in black hooded robes enters the arena.

He turns to the crowd and black smoke begins to come out of his body. People quiet down and some begin to step away.

The mysterious person rids of the robes. People gasp at what now stands in front.

It's a skeleton. Though, he's more buffed up and his eyes are red.

"An evil mob!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading. R&amp;R would be highly appreciated. Hope you have an awesome day and until next time. Peace. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Duel

**Minecraft: The uprising**

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you all been doing just fine. **

** I want to apologize for how late this chapter is. I been busy with school and work and haven't had much time to type and post the chapters. I have them made already, but I just need to type them. **

**As for Kevin and Ashley falling for each other so quickly, well... blame the Myth of Love for that and the prophecy too. The reason for that is because of Ashley's past and the need for comfort. Seeing as Kevin has been at her side since they met, she has decided to put faith in him. She wants to forget all the pain she went through before she came to this world. All that will be closely explained in part two. **

** So now, with all that explained, Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Minecraft: The Uprising. **

**Chapter 9: The Duel**

People around scattered, as Iron guards surround the evil Skeleton. One of them is Guard Tom himself. All of them hold out their iron swords in case the skeleton does anything suspicious and surround him.

Though, he just stands there smirking at everyone as the black smoke around him clears.

Ashley and I are in remaining crowd watching the show.

"State your purpose, skeleton," Tom orders and puts the tip of his sword on the skeleton's neck.

The evil mob looks down and closes his eyes. He speaks, "He is coming." His voice is deep; a voice of pure darkness.

"Tell us in our language you worthless being."

Wait… I could understand him.

The mob raises his head and opens his eyes. The red eyes glow in bright light; which stuns us all for a second.

The next thing we see is Tom pinned down on his knees. The evil mob is behind him with the tip of the iron sword on his neck.

"I won't hesitate to kill you," he tells us, now in our language. "Tell your fellow comrades to put their weapons down. This is a fight not between me and them, but a fight between a certain individual."

Tom commands his friends to put their weapons down. They struggle to do what they are told but they do it and step back from them.

"What do you want?" Tom questions careful to not move his neck too much.

"I want the boy to come out here."

He wants me…

"What do you mean?" Talia suddenly asks in front of me.

"I know he is here. Show yourself! If you don't, I'll assassinate this person," he threatens and presses the sword down on Tom's neck. "He'll die because of you."

I glance at Ashley besides me and she shakes her head in fear. "Don't…" She whispers in concern.

I have no other choice. "Tom..." So I step into the crowd and make my way to the evil mob.

"No, Veteran…" Talia whispers to me and steps aside.

"Let him go," I warn the skeleton.

And that's what he does. He easily grabs Tom from his back, like he doesn't weigh anything at all, and launches him to the other guards.

"Ah… You are the VeteranRaptor… You don't seem of any threat to me, but if the boss wants you, then so let that be. Come with me, or pay the price."

"Don't Kevin!" Ashley calls out and stands next to Talia.

"If you want me, then you must make me," I tell the evil mob, and a diamond sword appears in my hand.

"Does that sound like a duel?"

"I guess…"

"Very well, I can't deny a challenge, but if I win, you must come by choice."

"But if I do, then you will leave this kingdom and never come back. I don't care what your boss says."

The skeleton nods and grins. "You have my word."

A screen appears in front of me with an invitation.

**Accept duel?**

I press yes.

My 10 hearts appear below my eyes along with the skeleton's health; 20 HP on top of his head.

"Standard rules…"

I nod and prepare myself to defend if he attacks first, or attack if necessary.

"**5…4...3…2…1… Duel!"**

We both stand there for a few seconds, waiting for someone to make a move, but he doesn't budge.

_Well then. I will end this. _

I attack first by quickly sprinting to the skeleton, and swinging my sword at him.

The skeleton blocks my attack with his rough boned arm and his HP decreases to 19. He tosses the iron sword away with his other hand and a strange golden sword with red stripes in the blade appears in it. He slashes me from below and I stumble back. My hearts are now at 7.

"Those swords don't hurt me," he points out.

"Who are you?" I question as he appears next to me and smacks me up with his fists. He then smacks me down into the ground.

2 hearts…

"I am King Skel…" He swings his powerful sword at me and I wait for the defeat, closing my eyes.

It's over… I lost and now, I will be taken to someone who probably wants me dead. I'm sorry I couldn't protect this kingdom. I'm sorry I couldn't protect her. Ashley…

"Kevin!" Her voice… That's her beautiful voice. It's like she right beside me, comforting me as I am about to take in the last blow.

I wait for his hit, but don't feel anything. I open my eyes at the confusion and watch King Skel freeze as his sword heads my way.

I am pulled away by Ashley and as soon as I'm standing out of harm's way, she's hugging me with all her might.

"Ashley…"

"You idiot!" She's crying now. Tears fall off her cheeks in concern and relief. "Don't give up like that, please. Don't give up because you think you can't fight anymore."

As I hug her back, I notice everything around us frozen. "How?"

She looks up at me. "I don't know. I freaked out and just ran to you. I called your name and held out my hand. Time just froze and I was so worried. I can't-"

I kiss her. I simple just kiss her. Her lips are sweet as strawberries and she's in complete shock.

I know I just made the move that might have just ruined our relationship but I couldn't stand seeing her so worried.

I'm afraid I might have blown it, but she soon responds and kisses me back.

It feels so good to be doing this. I mean like no one or anything can split us apart now. It's just me and her; this beautiful red-eyed girl and the supposed call savior, kissing in front of a lot of frozen people and in the middle of a duel… Yep, totally an ordinary thing…

Fear got nothing on us now.

"That's a wonderful way to shut me up," she whispers after we both take a breath.

I chuckle as I hold her in my arms. "Yeah..."

"My name's Kimberly… That's my name, Kevin."

I gasp. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I believe in you."

I start to remember that dream. It begins to get clear to me. The girl with red eyes is Kimberly. This girl in my arms is Kimberly; the girl of my future.

She can't play that card with me returning a gift back. There won't be any more secrets between us. Not now, not ever.

"William…" I whisper and then, I begin to feel powerful just like in the games, but now, much more…

She looks up at me with a smile and repeats with a whisper, "William…"

Time unfreezes and King Skel swings the air in confusion.

Kimberly and William attack him and begin to work in perfect harmony. It's like we were meant to fight together, side-by-side; together as one...

**A/N: Thanks for reading. R&amp;R would be Highly Appreciated. Hope you enjoyed and until next time. Peace.**

**Next Chapter Preview: The Power 2 Names**

**P.S. I will be starting a new thing called "The Life Updates" in this profile or my other profile on fiction press, (TheLife Knight) still to decide... But that will explain what i have planned and what stories I will do from now on. So, if you are interested to see what I have planned for The Life Channel, check that out, which will be posted out soon. So yep, have an awesome day and peace out. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Power 2 Names

**Minecraft: The Uprising**

**A/N: Hey guys, Welcome to "The Life Channel."**

**I hope you all been great. First, I want to apologize for being late in posting this. Family dilemmas, but thank God everything is back to normal. School has also been a butt, but that's life. There's no point in whining. **

**Anyways, thanks TheWritingReader for your review last chapter. There will be a disappointment for you later (sorry /3). You'll see what I mean. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and see you at the end. **

**Chapter 10: ****The Power 2 Names**

King Skel manages to block our attacks just in time. But the impacts of our swords push him away.

The remaining crowd is taken away by 2 Iron Guards as King Skel's health gets to 4 HP.

Tom and Talia watch us easily beat the enemy. At that moment, my mind begins to feel cloudy like I am losing control, as we slash the king over and over again. Lucky for him, he won't die due to this match's standard rules, but otherwise, he would have been obliterated already.

I smack him to the ground with the power of my diamond sword and pinch him down. "Who's coming?" I threaten.

King Skel laughs. "I was wrong." There he speaks in that strange language again. "Your worst nightmare is coming."

I raise my eyebrows a little bit worried.

"Tonight, one wave will attack this pathetic place you call home. Innocent people will get hurt because of you and then, you will perish." He laughs again and Ashley smacks his head with her Iron sword. He falls unconscious.

"I had enough of his crap," she says annoyed.

"What did he say?" Tom asks coming to Ashley and me.

"We must prepare to defend this place," Ashley tells him. She also understood him. So these powers bond us together in some special way. That's really good.

I get her hand and hold it in mine. She smiles at my gesture and I squeeze her hand in comfort.

"I see them. A first wave is coming." Talia speaks from behind Tom.

"Very well." He turns to his 2 comrades. "Men, take this bastard to a cell in the prison below. He'll be held for interrogation when this is all over."

They grab the unconscious skeleton and drag him away. "We need a defense perimeter around the entrances to the kingdom. Ashley, Veteran. We need your help."

"Of course," I say.

"Yeah."

"For our home."

"I'll help too," Talia speaks up.

"Are you sure?" Tom asks her. "We don't want the same-"

"I'm sure."

* * *

Multiple guards were sent to the 3 main entrances of the kingdom. With the great brick stone wall surrounding the kingdom, it's much easier to protect the place.

There's no way I will let my people get killed because of some soulless bastard, who's on a mission to snatch me away.

We 4 stand in the main entrance with the door down ready and in iron gear. The sun is descending with the night just about to come. A battle in the night doesn't sound too reassuring…

"I can't believe the seal has been broken!" Talia squeaks overexcited.

"What seal?" Ashley questions concern.

"The lover's seal; forbidden love between 2 warriors. Don't think I saw you too kiss." She tells us.

I blush and glance at Ashley who's also blushing. "Wait… How, if Ashley froze time?"

"You did… But I saw it before you kissed." She points out. "Just like, I saw the outcome for today's battle."

"You can see the future?" I ask somewhat spooked. To have power like that is pretty berserk.

"Well, yes… and no. It's complicated to explain and I need time to do so," she says and just then, she suddenly blocks an arrow with her iron sword that came from the forest in front of us.

"They're here!" Tom exclaims just as Skeletons with red eyes and diamond swords come out of the forest.

A huge amount of them begin to attack and the battle begins. Ashley and I strike together. I slash a skeleton and she blocks a random attack from them. When she attacks, I block and we work in complete harmony. Knowing each other's movements, we easily take down the enemies.

Guard Tom and Talia are also working together and prevail. Guard Tom covers and blocks and attacks just as Talia covers his back from the enemies surrounding them.

To be honest, there are a lot of enemies but not enough to beat us.

Though, the princess suddenly freaks out. "Mom! Dad!" She retreats and head back inside.

"Veteran!" Tom takes down a skeleton and gives me a nod. "Go!"

"Ashley."

"Go, I'll be okay. I promise," she reassures me and blocks an attack. I slash him away.

I retreat back inside and sprint after Talia, who's heading towards her castle.

"Talia!" I yell at her.

"My parents, Veteran! He's about to hurt them!" She responds back at me as we head up the staircase.

We soon get inside the main entrance to the castle and find the King and the Queen lying on the floor on front of their thrones with Skel ready to strike at them with his Golden red striped sword.

He grabs the King from his chest as Talia runs to them. But… she's too late.

"No!"

King Skel stabs him in the chest and tosses him away.

A small white dagger appears in Talia's hand and she swings at the king, but he smacks her away.

That's when I feel a power rise within me, and I launch to Skel.

He avoids my blow "Weak…" he says laughing and runs out.

Talia runs to her dad and cries, getting on her knees. "Dad! Please…"

He grabs her hand and gives her a weak smile. "Don't cry, darling. I'll be alright. Be strong for your kingdom."

"But I'm not. I'm not strong, dad. I can't reign over a kingdom alone…" she pleads with sobs. "This is my fault. I can't believe I didn't see this coming."

"It's not your fault… You are strong… You are not alone..." He is now struggling for air. "Veteran…"

I walk closer to them. "Yes, your highness." He gives me a weak smile.

"Take care of my girl… Protect her and keep her strong… Please promise me that…" he says.

"I will sir…" I promise.

He slowly nods and closes his eyes.

"Daddy! No! Please no! Don't leave me!" she yells shaking him; trying to bring him back.

"Be strong…"

At the moment, I felt like something was taken away from me as the King's life vanishes away.

* * *

Ashley's fighting King Skel in a heated battle. Guard Tom is trying to clear the surrounding skeletons so they don't interfere with them. Though, there aren't too many anymore.

She's keeping her grip, but I can see that at any moment she might make a mistake and that will probably cost her, her life.

I will not let that happen again. I won't lose another person; another one close to me.

A red screen appears in front of me.

**Gamemode: To the Death**

I press accept and 2 glowing diamond swords appear in my hands.

I remember what Tom had told me before the battle started. "Remember Veteran. With your duel wielding, you can truly win against any threat. So I want to help you." He had given me 2 sharpness diamond swords. "I know these will help."

Ashley swings to the right at King Skel, but the movement is slow. He takes the chance and strikes at Ashley. Though, before impact, she is teleported to the entrance where Guard Tom is retreating to.

She looks at me confused and notices a change in me. She shakes her head concerned, but I give her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry." It's feels like I'm whispering right into her ear.

The other skeletons begin to retreat and King Skel looks around confused. "Why are you retreating, you idiots! Fight!"

I strike him without warning and begin to double slash him with both of my swords. "You attack my kingdom and murder my friend's father in cold blood! You will die!"

He is taken back by my strikes, but blocks with such force with his golden sword.

"It won't make a difference," I tell him. My voice is different. It's darker now. More rough. Not me at all.

It begins to get harder for Skel as I strike continuously with both of my swords.

I swing to my left with a sword and he blocks it, but his right is wide open and I strike. His heath goes to 15 HP.

I swing to my right and he blocks, but I slash him with my left. Health now at 10 HP.

Swing left, slash right. Now at 5 HP.

I notice a fear within his red eyes and I smirk enjoying his suffering and double strike him with an X attack.

He blocks and he is knocked back. "Impossible. You can't win!"

I slash him away and answer, "I just did," as he is shattered into red triangular pieces.

A screen appears in front of me with the Congrats. Victory.

Then a message appears.

**Prize: The Assassin Sword**

I retrieve my prize and the Golden sword with red stripes in the blade appears in my hand. I raise it up feeling unstoppable and a yellow bright light shoots up to the sky from the sword. The sword lights up the dark sky around us and soon, fatigue overtakes me and I fall into some memories.

**_End of Part 1_**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. R&amp;R would be highly appreciated. Tension is starting to rise and part one is over. (I'm sooooo excited! ^_^) Well hope you enjoyed and until next time. By the way, do you guys like the Chapter Preview or no? Any opinion on that would be great. Well, hopefully I can have another chapter soon. Peace. **

**Chapter preview: The Assassin King**


	11. Chapter 11: The Assassin King

**Minecraft: The Uprising**

**A/N: Hey, guys. Welcome to "The Life Channel"**

**I hope you all been great and well. First, I want to say that last chapter was the end of Part 1 and I totally passed over that. I thought part 1 was supposed to end in chapter 15 or so, but I rethought that through. Another change will take place in chapter 15, so tune for that. So, last chapter was the end of part 1.**

** I want to thanks TheWritingReader for sticking with me until now, and all those who also have been with me until this day. Many thanks. ^_^ ****And TheWritingReader, that was actually funny. I never made that connection tbh and thanks for pointing that out.**

**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter and see you at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft. I'm just messing with the universe of it; to tell of the adventures within. **

**Chapter 11: The Assassin King**

It all felt like a strange dream. Since coming here, all of this has felt like I haven't been the one controlling my life. Of course, the stupid prophecy has brainwashed me into thinking that my life is already written. Everything has been set and I just got to make the steps to my fate. But I won't give in just like that. I won't let Fate win.

When I met Ashley, I knew things would be different from now on. Was it fate that brought us together? Or was it just pure coincidence?

No matter, I fell in love with her the moment she kissed me. After the rough heated battle against a demon, I thought it was all over, but that wasn't the case because the girl with red eyes, Kimberley, gave me hope. The girl of my dreams awoke me from despair; from a nightmare that was going to take me away.

I would protect Ashley with all my soul; with everything I got. I would die for her because she was that important to me.

In our first battle, things couldn't have gone worst. King Skel was murdered in cold blood and Talia had lost someone close to her. How could I been such a weakling?

How could have I failed her kingdom?

"Take care of my girl… Protect her and keep her strong… Please promise me that…" Those were King Frank's final words to me before disappearing away.

I had made a promise to protect his daughter and that's what I would do. She would be okay. I will help her stay strong for the state of her kingdom and for her father.

Some kind of strange power overcame me as I took the Evil Skeleton down. I had murdered the murderer with my hands. I revealed some kind of skill for revenge. At that moment, I wasn't the one fighting. It wasn't me and I couldn't control my anger.

_What have I become?_

* * *

My eyes open to a pair of beautiful red eyes. She's looking down deep in thought.

I smile at her beauty and examine my surroundings. We're in a huge bedroom. This must be the King's master bedroom and I'm lying on his queen size bed. Ashley's on a wooden chair to my left.

"Hey," she calls my attention and grabs my hand in comfort.

"Hey, Poofy," I reply with a soft squeeze to her delicate soft hand. It doesn't even seem delicate with the way she fights, but besides her fighting, she's an angel.

Her hair is all poofed up, meaning she must've felled asleep at some point.

"How are you?"

"I'm feeling all better now. And you?"

Out of a sudden, she launches at me; which takes me by surprise, and cries into my chest. "I was so worried, you have no idea. You were asleep for 2 whole days and..."

I look out the window to my left and notice the sun descending back into the horizon.

I caress her poofy hair and say, "I'm sorry for causing you worry, and for the way I acted. It wasn't me at all and…"

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and gives me a soft smile. "I know you didn't mean to. I know you were angry, and scared. Talia told me what had happened and that must have been a big hit on both of you. I don't want you to feel guilty like it was your fault for the king's death; because it wasn't."

I nod, relaxing a bit and wipe away her tears with my free hand. "I knew him for a bit, and it feels like he could have been my dad or something. Strange feeling, to be honest."

"Maybe it would have been better if we were reborn to new lives, when we had the chance, Kevin," she suggests. "Things would have been really different."

I chuckle. "Of course, but I doubt, we would have been like this; together and you lying on top of me that soon…"

She blushes and I laugh. She then presses her lips to mine in a passionate kiss full of love and lust. After a few seconds, she pulls away. "But luckily, we are together now. Kevin…"

"Yeah," I softly say.

"I…I…" She whispers with a little bit of uncertainty. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I must have fallen asleep again because when I open my eyes again, I find Ashley asleep on my chest, giving out soft breaths. The state she's in makes want to hold to her forever, and not let her go for anything or anyone. I'll protect her until the end of time itself. I'm sure of that.

The sun's rays have now risen, signaling the start of another day. _What has destiny held for us today?_ I wonder.

There's a light knock on the door and Princess Talia comes in. Her white dress now cleaned up, unlike the one she had on in the battle like 2 and half days ago, dazzles around.

She's a cute girl, I must say. If Ashley heard me say that, she would certainly get mad at me, but who would disagree with me?

I mean the princess is pretty and a nice girl, I think… (I really don't know her other side), but she's shown a side of care and love. I wonder why no one has made a move on her yet.

Talia notices the position Ashley and I are in. When she catches my eyes, she blushes. "Sorry, but my mom told me to check up on you. There will be an announcement later on, so if you are to it, you can join us."

I nod slowly and carefully shake Ashley a little. "Hey, beautiful." I rub her poofy hair and she sleepily groans. She hugs me tighter and re-positions herself on me.

"It's time to wake up, Poofy. Come on sleepy head. There will be time to nap all day, later on."

"Why? I want to stay like this with you forever," she argues a little annoyed.

I touch her soft face with my hand. "I know, but we got work to do. I also want to lay with you in bed all day, and awake to your grouchy attitude every morning, of which I love." She giggles at that statement and I give her a smile. "But we got to see what the next plan of action is, okay?"

She nods. "I hate morning," she tells me. "I just hate waking up to the worry of anything could happen to one of us or both in that day." She lays her head on my chest again and looks to my right and whispers, "I'm scared."

I hug her tight. "I am too…But as long as we stay together, we'll be okay, you'll see. Nothing or no one will break us apart."

She looks at me with a soft smile.

"I promise you; I will never hurt you. I will never leave you. You are very important to me Ashley and I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't want that to happen," she whispers concerned.

"And it won't…"

She gets off of me and notices Talia by the door.

"Hey, Talia. What's up!"

"You guys are so cute together," she points out and Ashley blushes. I notice a bit of hurt on her face, but it quickly disappears. I need to raise her spirits in some way. I'll talk to her about that later.

I smile at how quick our relationship has rose. We gave each other our trust and just wanted to face the unknown together. I couldn't be much happier to have a privilege like that with Ashley. She's my girlfriend. My girl...

I carefully try to stand up, but fall into her arms feeling a little bit dizzy.

"Woah, you okay there?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'm just a bit tired."

"The battle was tough," Talia points out. "You can stay if you want. You don't have to come for the announcement, but it'll be pretty interesting."

I shake my head. "I'm okay." I regain my balance little by little and just to be sure, I hold on to Ashley's hand.

"Alright follow me."

We exit the room and follow Talia down the hallway.

We are silent on the way, but this kind of silence disturbs me. "So… Talia, how are you?"

She turns to me and continues leading the way. We make a left and then right. "I'm alright."

"Good…"

But alright must mean she is down and needs a support to be by her side. "If you need anything, just let us know."

"Thanks…"

We exit the castle to the small courtyard filled with dozens of people. Strangely enough, there are no children.

"Make way!" Talia yells to them and they separate, making a path to small stage, where The Queen stands.

As soon as she sees us, she gives us a weak smile.

Tom sits on a bench besides her without gear and looking a little bit tired. "Hey, you guys okay? Veteran?"

"Just holding up, you know. You?"

"All fine, but a little tired," he confesses with small laugh. "Not too much losses, fortunately."

Ashley and I walk up the stairs, letting go of each other and bow to the Queen.

"Thank you, Ashley and Veteran. Without the help of you two, and all my warriors around," she says signaling to the iron guards scattered around the crowd, "we would have certainly lost numbers beyond what we could have expected. Thank you for the bravery you have shown us all."

The crowd claps around and some cheer and yell, "Thank you."

I notice tears from the Queen's eyes when the crowd stops and she continues. "We had lost no civilians or guards, thanks to them… But we have lost the King… My husband…" She breaks into tears and Talia goes to her mom and embraces her in a hug.

"Who will be own new king?" someone asks from the crowd.

Talia lets her go and she wipes her tears away.

"The ancient laws had given King Skel the title for the new king of this kingdom," she says and protests begin to blurt out from the crowd. She waits for them to quiet down.

"That's absurd. Might as well burn this place down!" someone says.

"No evil mob should reign over us!" Another yells and others raise their hands in agreement. "Yeah!"

Phil, now in normal iron gear, steps up and ask, "My Queen, doesn't Princess Talia get the privilege to take control of her kingdom?"

"Yes. My daughter will be the next heir to the crown, but when she turns of age, or if she finds the one to rule with her by her side out of age. That could happen before that."

I glance over to Talia, who's looking up at the blue sky deep in thought.

"M'lady, so what now?" Phil asks her confused. "Does she have someone to rule with or…"

"The ancient laws say that if a King was murdered, he would take his place. He would take control of the kingdom… but he was also murdered."

"But that was in self defense!" Talia exclaims back at her. "Veteran had no choice and-"

"I understand, darling. Acts of Assassination are wrong in all ways and the only one to blame is King Skel, also known as the Assassin King."

People gasp around. A strange wind just went through me and I just got the chill within.

"Skel was known as an Assassin through the books," Tom tells us. "He killed so many Kings in order to gain more power and become the strongest."

"That's why my diamond sword didn't do much damage in our first duel," I point out.

"Yes," he confirms. "Luckily, I modified the other 2 diamond swords which could penetrate his shield. I don't know if it would have make a difference in your battle against him without the modifications because man, you went all out against him."

I stay quiet, remembering how I took Skel down with the swords and some strange power, which I don't even know how to call upon.

"Your highness, can I?" Tom asks her, standing up.

She nods and Tom goes to me. The golden red striped sword that belongs to Skel appears in his hands. He offers it to me with both hands and bows.

"Due to the ancient laws that we kept since this Kingdom's establishment, we have no choice, but to assign the crown over to Veteranraptor74; the next heir of this kingdom and murder of the Assassin."

Queen Jennifer bows to me. Talia follows her example and the crowd also does the same.

I look back at Tom, who's still bowing and holding the sword to me. Ashley gives me a nod with a soft smile and also bows.

I'm taken back of how things just suddenly switch to me. Me, a king? _Can I decline..._

I take the sword and the people around shout, "All Hail, The New King Assassin!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading. R&amp;R would be highly (highly) appreciated. **

** With Kevin as The New King, will he be able to maintain with such a role? **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and another one will come within a week or so. Hopefully, next Monday or Tuesday. Sorry for the late update, but yesterday, I couldn't finish typing this chapter out. **

**I hope you have an awesome day and until next time. Thanks for everything and peace.**

**Next chapter preview: Lover's Seal **


	12. Chapter 12: Lover's seal

**Minecraft: The Uprising**

**A/N: Hey guys, Welcome to The Life Channel; "Where everything is under your control"**

**I hope you all are good and healthy. I would like to thank** **TheWritingReader and bestmcpeplayer12453 for the reviews, and Writing; that's pretty cool that your dad met an assassin once. But it would be kinda scary to be in that situation in my pov, but at the same time, pretty awesome. Idk, I'm weird in wanting to meet an assassin, but them at my side. Don't want an assassin trying to hunt me down and be in his bad side. NO! LOL**

**Well anyway, hope you like this chapter and see you at the end. **

**Chapter 12: Lover's Seal**

I would have never thought in this life, to be standing in the center of people's attention being bowed at. After everything that has happened.

"Hum…" I put the Assassin sword in my inventory.

A golden squared crown with bright red jewels appears in the queen's hands. She puts it on my head and goes back to where she was standing at before and bows again.

"You may relax?" I say uncertain and everyone stands up straight. Ashley gets my hand again.

"So you are a King now, I see…"

"But I can't be King. I don't know any-"

"Thank you all," Talia interrupts me. "We will notify you of further plans later on. Now, you are dismissed."

"What about the prophecy?" someone suddenly questions.

"In due time, that'll be explained. Please be patient," The Queen tells them.

The crowd disperses with murmurs and the queen comes to me. "Don't mention to them that you don't know how to be King. We don't want a sudden uprising."

"Why and how am I king? You know I'm just a newbie, that just came to this world a few days ago." I point out.

"I know this is sudden, My King, but could you just go with it."

"My Queen but-"

"No need to address me by that title anymore. You can call me Jennifer," she says. "Why don't we talk about this through a meal?"

Now that she mentions it, I haven't eaten anything since I was born. Strangely enough, I just noticed that. Interesting…

* * *

We're taken to a huge dining room with a narrow rectangular table; 10 seats on each side and one on both ends.

I sit besides Ashley.

Tom and Talia sit in front of us, and the que- Jennifer (that will take some time to get used to) sits on the end seat left to us.

A few seconds later, Chefs begin to serve us some kind of stew. I grab the spoon laid out in front of me and taste it. I instantly fall in love with it.

"This is amazing!" I exclaim and have another sip.

"Thanks. It's Porkit; Talia's special food. She's the one that made it an official food," Jennifer informs us.

"Well, amazing Talia. Very good princess," I compliment her and finish my bowl. A Chef comes to my side and grabs the bowl. He refills it and sets it down in front of me. I dig in again.

She blushes, and looks away. "Thanks… but it was just Pork chops mixed with Rabbit."

"So, Queen Jennifer, what's the deal with Kevin becoming King?" Ashley suddenly questions. She's more serious now. Like anything could set her off.

"Ancient laws say that those who murder the current King have to take his place. The Evil King Skel killed my beloved husband." She pauses and tries not to show any sign of hurt. She continues, "He was going to be King and well, that would have probably brought an uprising. With a war around the corner, well, we don't want that. Nobody wants that now. Thankfully, Veteran killed that threat; which prevented a probable uprising. Now, he must reign as King, and not a lot of people know that you don't have any experience with being one, but what surprised me the most is that no one tried to step in."

"They see some kind of hope to allow him to be King," Tom says and sips his soup.

"Can't he decline, though? Can't Talia find someone to rule the Kingdom with her?"

Jennifer shakes her head. "No. She isn't of age yet, and until she is, we need him to hold an example for now. As long as Veteran is King, people will believe and they will stand together, united. We need to stand more united, now that this prophecy is taking place."

"About the prophecy," I begin. "When can we hold a meeting to talk about it?"

"Soon, Veteran. I will let you know when The Librarians want to meet with you, but it will be soon."

I nod and finish my soup.

"What will happen when Jennifer becomes of age?" Ashley asks. "She will rule as queen, but who will rule with her?"

There's an awkward silence for a few seconds and Jennifer glances at her daughter. She shrugs as if saying, whatever.

"Well… Since Kevin had become King, and she turns of age, my daughter and Veteran will rule together."

"Oh…"

"Doesn't she have to marry the King when she turns of age?" Tom asks and also finishes his food.

"Yes…"

"WAIT, What?" Ashley exclaims angry and stands up. "That's absurd! That's…" She begins to cry. "That's not fair," and runs out.

"Ashley!" I call after her.

"Well, sorry about that," Tom Apologizes. "I didn't mean to upset her. I-"

"Just shut up, man." I order him and also leave.

Fortunately, she didn't go that far and when I catch up to her, I grab her hand and pull her close to me. She sobs into my chest.

"Hey… Shhhh. Calm down," I whisper to her.

"It's not fair!" She says, her voice cracking a bit.

"I know, but it don't matter," I assure her.

"It doesn't"

"No. I promised you no one or nothing would separate us. I told you already and I will keep that promise. Kim, Ashley; I love you and you shouldn't worry." I rub her back and I can feel her relaxing.

"I'm scared to lose you…"She confesses. "Not again…"

"But you won't."

"I had a nightmare, where I saw you die. You were standing with the golden sword and some kind of red light was surrounding your body. You had that crown and then someone with whit eyes kills you. His smile was so terrifying and… I woke up so scared, but when I saw you sitting there, I knew you were okay."

"Was that our first night together?" I point out and take a look at the setting sun.

"Yes… That's why I asked you to sleep with me because I didn't want to wake up again knowing that you might be gone."

"But I thought, you dreamt about your family."

"You are my family now, Kevin. Sorry, but I didn't want to worry you."

I look at her again. "As long as we stay side-by-side as a family, I won't die. I won't let this prophecy overtake my life."

She gives me that special smile I love. "Family…"

"Forever." I give her a sweet kiss.

"Forever."

* * *

When we return to the table, we only find Talia drinking some kind of yellow liquid.

"Where are Tom and The Queen?" I ask her.

She looks up from her drink. "Tom had to go do his stupid duties or whatever and my mom went with The Librarians."

"How are you holding?"

She shrugs it away, like nothing matters. "Who cares? I see you two are alright now." She takes a sip and I can see some kind of hurt in her eyes.

"Sorry," Ashley apologizes. "I-"

"If you worry I will take your boyfriend away from you, I won't." She strictly interrupts. "I know you two are in love and I won't go butting in. So don't worry, okay. It don't matter if I become queen, he's yours."

"Talia…"

She holds up her hand. "Just don't, Veteran." She stands up and I manage to see tears in her eyes before she leaves.

"I'm such an idiot," Ashley curses herself.

I grab her hand. "Don't stress yourself. I need to talk to her and see what's wrong."

"Yeah… Can you apologize to her for me when you can?"

"Yeah…"

Ashley gives out a small laugh. "You are mine. She even said that."

I laugh. "She is a pretty girl…"

"Hey!"

"I'm joking, of course I am yours. Plus, she ain't my type."

"She better not be."

I smile at her remarks. "Oh, Ashley. By the way, where are my enchanted diamond swords?"

"Oh yeah." The glowing blue diamond swords appear in her hands and she hands them to me. "Here you go. After you passed out, I took store of them."

"Thanks. Man, we really need an echest." I say and put them in my inventory. "It is getting kind of heavy…"

"Really?"

"No, but I really want an Echest."

"We're we supposed to get it like 2 days ago, Kevin," she points out with a small laugh.

I chuckle. "Alright, then, let's go visit Al."

* * *

The bright white squared moon gives the dark night sky light and hope. Its beauty has me distracted all the way to Sir Al's Shop.

There's not much activity outside, but when people notice me. They bow and say, "My King."

I awkwardly order them to relax.

When we arrive to Al's shop, Ashley asks, "How does it feel to be King?"

"I hate it," I honestly answer. "Too much attention…"

She laughs, "Well, get used to it."

We enter and find Al looking over a piece of paper on the counter.

He looks up and exclaims, "Oh sir! You are okay." He stands up and bows.

"You can relax, Al, but you don't have to address me with Sir. Veteran is alright," I correct him.

"But you are King. It's more appropriate and I can't be disrespectful," the old man explains.

"Oh, alright, but I still don't like it." I say defeated.

"So, I see you two are closer than the last time you came," he points out.

"What you mean?"

"Well the holding hands say a lot."

Indeed, Ashley and I are holding hands. I didn't even notice when I took hers or she took mine. "She's special to me."

"Oh, the Myth of Love is so real. Wasn't I right, Ashley?"

She shrugs, but grins. "I guess."

"So you two are a couple now?"

"We are," Ashley speaks squeezing my hand. "I would like that."

"We are," I confirm with a smile.

"Awesome! Well, I wish you the best of luck in your beautiful relationship," he says.

"Thanks."

"Would you like anything to shop?"

"Oh yeah. We would like an Ender chest," I tell him. "It's getting pretty tiring carrying the swords."

"Sure." He goes to the chests behind him and begins to grab things. He comes back to the counter and a 3 by 3 squared grid appears between us.

"You can craft without a crafting table?" I ask him blown away.

"Of course. It's a command you can buy. It's a bit expensive though, but it's worth the trouble."

"How much?" Ashley asks him.

"100,000 coins…"

"Yeah… We need to go mining soon, Kevin." She tells me.

I nod. "Indeed."

A green eye appears in Al's hand and he places it in the middle of the grid. He surrounds it with purple cubes and the nine objects combine to form a purple ender chest, a black/green chest, which drops into the counter.

Old man Al passes the new-made chest to me.

I put it in my inventory. "Thanks. So… how much?"

"0 coins," he simply says.

"Wait that much? So expensive, right Ashley?"

She giggles.

"Consider it a gift to you relationship. Both of you will be able access this chest; no one else, but you two."

"Really? Nice," Ashley says stoked.

"Thanks, Al," we both say, happy for his generosity.

"No problem, My King."

**A/N: Well there you go. This was just a filler Chapter to say, but hope you enjoyed. I will have another chapter within this week if time permits, but if not, then next Monday. **

**Thanks for reading. Rate and Review would be highly appreciated and I Hope you have a fabulous day. Until next time, Peace.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Talia's Guilt**


	13. Chapter 13: Talia's Guilt

**Minecraft: The Uprising**

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome back to The Life Channel; "Where everything is under your control"**

**First, I'm Sorry for being 2 days late; As always, School and stuff, but I'm still here! YAY!**

**I would like to thank TheWritingReader and Bestmcpeplayer12453 for your reviews, much appreciated good sirs. ^_^. **

**And the chest will be a part in later chapters. Just a help to some character, of who I have to thank Bestmcpeplayer for his help. I actually needed a character to add for later chapters and you sir came in the nick of time. Thank you for that. I already have planned out most of the story; i just need the time to type it. **

** Well, that's enough of my rambling, on with another chapter and see you at the end. **

**Chapter 13: Talia's Guilt**

"I will always love you…" The girl with the red eyes slowly touches my cheek with her soft hand and gives me a smile that melts me away.

"I… I…"

She vanishes away and I wake up by a knock on the door.

Next to me is a sleeping Ashley with that poofy hair on her face.

I smile at her beauty. Even when she's in a mess, she's still a dazzling angel. When she exploded yesterday and cried on my chest, I felt so useless.

She's afraid to lose me and on the contrary, I should be one afraid to lose her. She has lived longer than me, but she still chose me. She's been broken more than I have and I don't want to feel that pain that she had felt. I know she doesn't want to hurt me in that way, so I should be the one scared to lose her. I just don't want to lose her and I will make sure that doesn't happen.

There's another knock and Ashley moves. I better answer that or she'll wake up all grumpy and I don't want that. Well… She's cute when she's grumpy.

I chuckle standing up and go to the door. I open it to Guard Tom.

"Hey, Tom. What's up, man?" I greet and step outside.

The sun's beginning to rise from the watery horizon; signaling the start of another busy day.

"Your highness." He bows. "Would you please follow me for training?"

"Relax, Tom. But seriously, do you have to bow every time you see me?"

"If you don't want me to, well, better for me, but that's respect." He stands up straight.

I chuckle. "Tom. I want you to act the same as before I became King. I don't want things to become awkward between us, please."

"As you wish, Veteran, good to know that things can go as ordinary as before because in training, I won't go easy."

"Awesome," I say relieved, "But, what training?"

"Now that you are King, you must train in order to become more powerful. We need you to protect this Kingdom like it's your own body. With powerful foes awakening, we must prepare to fight against their attacks."

"I see… Let me tell Ashley so she don't worry."

I go back inside. Besides Ashley is the ender chest, with its glowing Aura and strange noise. To be honest, it doesn't really bother us. It actually helped us both sleep last night.

I shake Ashley a little and whisper, "Hey, Beautiful."

She groans in laziness.

"I'ma go train with Tom."

"What about mining?" she mumbles still half-asleep.

"I promise we'll go do that in the afternoon, okay?"

She nods. "Careful, okay."

I give her a sweet kiss. "I will. Love you."

"I love you too," and she goes back to sleep again.

I grab a few potatoes from the furnace and go back outside to Tom.

"All set?" he asks.

"Yep. Just told her where I'll be."

"Sorry about yesterday, by the way," he apologizes as we begin to walk towards the bridge.

"Tom, I should be the one apologizing. I just… I was rude to you."

"Understandable, My King… Is she alright?"

I nod. "Yeah. She's just afraid to lose me. That's all, but I reassure her that she won't."

"That's good. And what about you? Are you afraid to lose her?"

"Dude, you have no idea. I… She's everything I got and well, she chose me and I will make sure that I don't lose her, no matter what."

* * *

Tom's training space is a small rectangular arena with stoned-brick walls surrounding it, and the ground covered by sand.

We have taken off our shoes and now stand on our bare feet, facing each other.

The sand is warm and not too hot. It's nice.

"Do you have your swords, Veteran?" Tom asks and an enchanted diamond sword appears in his left hand.

"Hum… I was supposed to bring them?"

Tom shakes his head in disappointment. "Anywhere you go, always have your sword on you because you never known when you might need it."

I nod understanding and feeling a bit like an idiot. "Yeah… I passed over that, sorry."

_Note to self: ALWAYS CARRY MY SWORDS._

"Alright well…"

"Wait," I interrupt him and take a look at my inventory. The Assassin Sword appears in my hand. "What the heck? Dude, look…" I show him the golden sword. "I swear I didn't have it on me and the then, it appears."

"Interesting... Let me see it."

I hand the sword to Tom. He then throws it over the wall.

It appears back on my inventory. "Dude." I show it to him again.

"Interesting… Since you acquired it from King Skel, now it treats you like its master and every time you lose it; just with the thought of it, it appears back in your inventory…"

"That's pretty cool," I say, examining my sword.

"Does it have any enchantments?" Tom asks curiously.

I take a look at its stats, but nothing pops up. "I don't see any, man. Maybe as I become more accustom to it, it might show me its secrets or something."

Tom shrugs. "Maybe… Well, anyway, in this training, we will test out your skills against me. As soon as I have up the mob grinder, we will use it to obtain more power. So, for now, we will duel with standard rules."

A screen appears in front of me to accept the challenge.

"Alright." I accept it, and Tom tosses me an iron sword.

"Here. Show me what you can do with your skill."

"You want me to use both of the swords?"

He nods. "I want to see how you use your special ability against an obstacle. I had a pal, who had the special skill you have, but his had limitations."

"So there has been others with my duel wield ability?" I ask a little bit disappointed. I thought I was the only one with such power.

"Yes, but yours is an evolved duel wield. Show me how better it is than the others."

I look at my swords and back at Tom. I wait for a move from him, but he just stands there with a grin on his face.

Out of a sudden, Tom's striking at me, and I barely manage to parry the attack from him. Though, he steps back and slashes my chest. My hearts decrease to 8 and I'm launched a few feet back.

He strikes again, and I block with both of my swords, but then, he throws me back again.

"Knockback," he says. "You got to be quick to take me down or I'll keep sending you away."

I strike once more, but he parries my attack with a block and I'm launched away again. I don't have time to react because he's right in front of me and smacks me to the ground with my hearts now at 5.

I groan from the hit and sigh.

"It seems you are quite distracted," Tom says.

"You think?" I sarcastically agree and get up.

"Why don't you defend yourself!" he exclaims and strikes at me again.

I'm knocked back into the ground with 1 heart remaining.

**You Lose.**

The sign appears in front of me, and I just lie there in defeat.

"We need another approach. When you are ready, meet me in front of the entrance. I'll be by my post. You may bring your girlfriend."

I sigh again, knowing he left. I curse myself for my actions.

_That was pathetic. I would have been killed if we were in a real battle. How am I supposed to protect Ashley if I can't even protect myself?_

"Why didn't you defend yourself, my king?"

Looking up, my eyes fall upon a pair of white eyes.

"I don't know…" I tell Talia.

She offers me her hand and helps me up. I dust off the sand from my clothes and she then bows at me.

I sigh, going over to put on my shoes and walk away.

"What's wrong?" Talia asks from behind. I don't answer and exit the arena.

A few seconds later I answer, "I'm getting tired of being King."

I glance back to see if she's following me.

_Of course she is._

"You only been King for a few hours and you are already tired," she states and gives out a small laugh. "Wow. Can't wait for the marriage…"

I don't say anything and continue on my way.

"Hey Veteran! I'm sorry, I was just joking." She apologizes, but I continue on my way.

"And about yesterday, I was being stupid…"

I stop and look back at her. She's looking down with her hands behind her back.

A sudden breeze blows her hair to the side of her face along with her white dress. She keeps it down with a hand and then, she looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

To be honest, she is a beautiful girl and I can't look away at how broken she seems. I just want to protect this girl from the pain. She has lost her father and I'm here being some "friend." I have been pushing her away because of my own issues, but I shouldn't be like that. I should be asking her how she is; comforting her, consoling her, and telling her what to do.

I hold out my arms and she throws herself at me. She sobs into my chest. "I miss him so much. I feel so weak. It's my fault he died! I should have foreseen his death, but I didn't try, and he paid the price for my error."

As she tells me all her pain, I can't help wonder how it would be to have a little sister with problems. I would be her big bro and she would just show "me" her venerable side in fear of getting judge by others.

After a couple of minutes, she calms down and pulls away. "That was childish of me. Sorry, my King. I just..."

She rubs her eyes and chuckles a little.

"Sometimes, we got to cry to release the guilt, Talia. But, I want you to know that it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for something that you couldn't change."

"I could have changed the outcome!" she argues back. "If maybe, I could go back in time…"

"Talia… Some things happen because they do and I'm sorry your dad had to be a victim. This prophecy, because of me, everyone has to suffer, and King Skel just had to murder him because of me."

"Kevin…" Talia begins.

"Just… Look, don't see your father as a dead person. He's safe; I know he is happy watching over you, protecting you, Talia. He doesn't want to see you sad and depressed. Neither do I. One day, you'll get to see him again. I promise you that."

Talia wipes off her tears and smiles. "I know. Thank you." She gives out a small laugh. "I remember the time when I blew up my dad's work base. He was so mad, but when I apologized and cried my eyes out, he told me it was going to be okay. He would just build it up again, with my help. I should start to remember the memories I made with him, because that will make us happy."

I nod. "Of course."

"Kevin…"

"Yeah," I say but then, exclaim, "Wait, how do you know one of my secret names?"

"Oh...I…"

"Should I be concerned?"

She laughs. "Of course not you idiot. I would never mean to hurt you. You are special to me…"

"Well, that's good, then. Do you know my other secret name?" I ask in hope she doesn't. It's not that I don't want her to know, but the less people that know both of my secret names the better. Ashley's the only one who can know both of them.

She shakes her head. "I don't… yet."

"Oh, good. Wait, what do you mean yet?"

She grins. "Anyway, can help me with something tomorrow?" She asks avoiding my question, and sounding a little bit nervous.

"Yeah, sure thing. What is it?"

She gives me a big smile and a quick hug. "Just go to the dining hall tomorrow morning and you'll see."

She runs off leaving me in confusion.

**A/N: There you go. This chapter was fun to write. A little bonding between Kevin and Talia. Hopefully, i have another chapter up soon, because things are starting to get epic! ^_^**

** Well thanks for reading. Rate and review would be highly appreciated, and i hope you guys have an awesome week. Until next time, Peace. **

**Next Chapter Preview: The Skeleton Ghost**


	14. Chapter 14: The Skeleton Ghost

**Minecraft: The Uprising**

**A/N: Hey guys, Welcome back to: The Life Channel; "Where everything is under your control."**

**Let me apologize for being a week late. As you know, this is the flu season and well, I been sick and it has been really putting me down and messing me around with my schedules and such. But, I'm still here, Yay! ^_^ lol. **

**Thanks to bestmcpeplayer12553 and TheWritingReader for ya reviews; they mean a lot. **

**BestMc: Yes Bonding... lol. To be honest, I have plans for these two characters, but that won't be until the second book or something. I already got the first chapter for her done, though. **

**TheWriting: "Unless she hacked him!" I laughed so much when I read that. She has eyes for Kevin, but you got to keep reading to find out what happens between them. Also, remember; she has the powers to see the future, not everything, but she knows what will happen eventually.**

**By the way, This is Kevin's last chapter and hope you enjoy. See you at the end. **

**Chapter 14: The Skeleton Ghost**

When I get back home, I find Ashley cooking things in the furnace. She goes over to the crafting table and the 3 by 3 grid appears in front of her. I just watch her put 3 iron ingots in the top 3 slots and 2 sticks in center and bottom middle slot. The items form an iron pickaxe and she makes 3 more.

She then goes back to the furnace and asks, "How long have you been looking at me?"

"Since I first met you, Ashley," I reply flirting with her. "You're just so beautiful."

She blushes. "Oh Kevin…"

I give her a sweet passionate kiss and just grab her by the wrist. She's my girl and I won't lose her.

After we pull away, both deeply breathing, she asks, "How was training?"

I sigh and sit on the bed. "I was distracted…"

"What happened?" She grabs potatoes from the furnaces and puts them in a chest left from it.

"Tom wanted to test out my dual ability and we fought in a standard match. I couldn't place a finger on him Ashley, and he quickly took me out. How will I protect you guys from evil if I can't even protect myself?"

She sits by me and grabs my hand. "Don't stress yourself out, Kevin. You have protected everyone since we came here, and me, since we first met. Everyone gets distracted by everything all the time, but you been on top the most. Speaking as of everyone, we can't thank you enough."

"But what if I mess up?" I ask.

"I'll have your back, and I know the others will too." She offers me the smile that I have fallen in love with, and I nod.

"Thank you…"

"So... What's troubling you?"

I look away and answer, "Being King is a role I can't believe I just took. I feel like I don't belong here and I am trespassing on these people, Kim."

"I can imagine how hard it must be for right now, Kevin. Having that much weight on your shoulders… What if… what if we left?"

"Running away?" I question her motives.

"Well, if you put it like that, it sounds like we are chickening out," she states with a chuckle.

I laugh. "Yeah, what about adventuring to the unknown, just you and me, forever…"

She nods and squeezes my hand. "I was thinking; if another wave comes because of us… Shouldn't we go find them first before they come to us?"

I nod understanding. "I see… The civilians shouldn't be part of my prophecy-"

"Our Prophecy, Kevin…" She corrects me. "This isn't your own war. Don't think you are alone in this. You're not. We must count on each other and those willing to help us, so we can prevail and survive."

I grin at her, but then reality hits me hard and I take her into my arms. She's taken back by my actions, but doesn't pull away and hugs me back.

"I'm afraid to lose you," I confess to her as tears begin to fall from my eyes.

"You won't. I won't ever leave your side. I promise," she tells me. "If we work together; trust and believe in each other, we'll be okay, you'll see…"

I stay quiet for a moment, and struggle to ask her the question that's been bugging me since we came here together. "Why did you chose me?"

She pulls away and looks straight into my soul. I can see ourselves together, happy and without no concerns.

"Because I love you," she states with a soft smile. "I have fallen in love with a person I just met in a short while. It isn't because you saved me or because of some stupid prophecy or myth; no William no… Don't think of it as a form of payment for the things you did. Never…" She looks away and says, "I just love you for you. You are the complete opposite of what I thought of at first. You are caring, Kind, loving, and you make me happy Kevin."

She starts to cry and I take her in my arms again. "It's hard to believe that I'm here with you in my arms. When I found out that I could become someone in the Hall of Fame, I was motivated to change the world in some way."

Then it comes to me:

**AshleyMariee**

"You're in the hall of Fame," I state suddenly remembering. "How the heck didn't I remember that?"

"I am?" She asks lost.

"You don't know?"

She shakes her head. "I really don't know. How is that possible? I highly doubt that I could change the world…"

I touch her soft cheek and say, "You changed my world."

She smiles. "Oh really, How?"

"Well, I don't really care about making a difference that'll put me in the Hall of Fame anymore. I just want to be by your side forever and make a difference in your life." I look down. "Could I though?"

She raises my chin up, making me look at her beautiful red eyes again. "Yes. You already have by convincing me to come here with you. I don't regret that decision at all."

* * *

After telling Ashley that I needed to go meet with Guard Tom by his post for training, we put some iron pickaxes and some potatoes for the mining later, in our inventories and take off.

The sun has just set and in its place now stands the bright white moon and yellow bright stars.

"Beautiful!" I tell Ashley as I look up, just dazzled by their beauty.

As we head to the main entrance hand-in-hand, I look around. There aren't many people outside. Well, of course. It's night now, and families are now inside enjoying another night together.

A catch a glimpse at one of the house, and see a family; a couple and their little girl about to munch on some cake.

I sigh frowning, and look away. If I don't step it up, these poor people will have to pay the price for my mistakes.

Ashley squeezes my hand in comfort. "Don't worry."

We soon spot Guard Tom standing by the entrance. He sees us and waves.

Though, as we head to him, a strange white light shines between us, and now in front of us stands The Skeleton King. He's glowing in a white light and floating in mid-air.

I stand in front of Ashley and get out my Assassin sword.

"Veteran, The Assassin King, I am pleased to see you again."

"Are you guys okay?" Tom questions from his post and begins to come to us.

"Stay Away!" Ashley yells at him, and Tom stops in confusion.

"So she can see me too…" Skel says. "Interesting…"

"Aren't you supposed to me dead, Skel?" I question him.

He laughs. "Of course I am. I just came to say hello and haunt your mind. Oh, and to tell you the consequences of abruptly killing me. What did I do to you newbie?"

"You aren't welcome to this Kingdom, leave at once!" I order him.

"Ha, the king is already making orders. The King is worried and well, you should be…"

_I am worried._

"But I can't do anything to you now, unfortunately. I can only warn you. Another wave will come and this time, you will certainly fail. You will be outnumbered and my boss will rid of you once and for all. You think your powers mean anything. Well, you are mistaken. Fate has already chosen your path and it only leads to destruction, and when you die, I'll be there to watch you suffer." He begins to evilly laugh and I drop my sword in fear.

_Fate has already chosen my path and I'm destined to fall in the hands of some low-life bastard, who's supposedly way stronger than me. What the heck is this nonsense?_

I fall on my knees and look down in fear. Ashley grabs the Assassin sword and strikes the ghost away.

He begins to dissolve and King Skel ends, "I'll be watching," before vanishing away.

Ashley drops the sword and goes to me.

I'm trying to comprehend what was just told to me as she gets on her knees and hugs me for comfort.

A line from the full prophecy suddenly comes to me.

_Taken from One…_

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? King Skel back to haunt Kevin out of his mind! OMG **

**Well, unfortunately, that is it for Kevin's POV. The next 15 chapters will be Ashley's and now, lets see what she thinks of all of this. **

**Thanks for reading. Rate and Review of any kind will be highly appreciated, and I'll see you next time. Take care and Peace. **


	15. Chapter 15: With You

**Minecraft: The Uprising**

**A/N: Hey guys, Welcome back to "The Life Channel" Where everything is under your control**

**I noticed that I haven't been updating constantly and I figured that I will try to update every week along the days, depending if I'm not busy or not. Preferably, on Thursday since I have more free time in school on that day. **

**Good news though is that I have written to Chapter 30 on paper. That's another reason why I haven't uploaded recently. Though, soon, I'll have all the chapters posted. I plan to finish this story before the 22 of December, hopefully. ^_^**

**Now, it's time for a character POV switch and hope you enjoy Ashley's first chapter. See you at the end.**

**By the way, I suggest you listen to "With you by TryHardNinja featuring Lindee Link." It's a really good Minecraft Parody for this chapter. Sets the mood, you know. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 15: With You**

**Ashley's POV**

Veteranraptor released my heart from its cage. Before everything had changed, I had vowed to myself that I wouldn't fall for another boy. I wouldn't let anyone make me feel weak and venerable. But, he wasn't anything like Mitch.

After he saved me in the Games, it began to come to me that I was in a death game and if I died there, I could possible died. This newbie had decided to put my life over his and no one has ever done that. Just my dad, who had said to me once, "If a boy decides to risk all for you, then he's a man of respect, and I would be proud if you choose him, even if he was in debt with the world."

Veteran had risked everything for my safety. Even though, I wasn't registered in the games and it wouldn't have mattered if I died, he still decided to protect me.

He told me he wanted to be in the Hall of Fame just like me (which I didn't even know of until he told me). Though now, it doesn't even matter to him if he changes the world. It's enough for him, and definitely for me, that he has changed my world.

I had fallen in love with him in a short amount of time. You could say it is love at first sight. Prophecy or myth, but my love for him is real. I don't regret breaking my own promise for self-protection because this kind of protection is what I always wanted and really needed.

Guard Tom had decided to postpone Training and just accompany us with mining. "Yeah, I'm kind of running out of Iron and it would help to relax, you know."

It doesn't take us long to find a cave and it's a system that leads to multiple routes. I don't dare leave Kevin's side. Tom leaves us and heads deeper down.

When we find a patch of coal, I wait and keep watch for Kevin to mine it all.

I place a torch on the wall to help us see better and then, I discover iron ore on the ceiling.

"We should split Ashley, to cover more ground," Kevin suggests from below as I get the Iron.

I shake my head. "I'm not going to leave your side," I tell him. Even though, I know evil mobs won't spawn due to the world's difficulty set on peaceful, but there's no telling what could happen. This world is full of possibilities.

When he is done; he jumps and blocks his way up to me. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm alright."

After I have sliced the Skeleton Ghost and dropped the sword, I hugged my boyfriend {giggles} in comfort.

He was pale like the ghost and what Skel told him, had really affected him hard.

_He's destined to fail… to the path of destruction and he can't do anything about that…_

But, I have faith in him. "I worry because I care about you. Don't worry about what Skel told us. We'll prepare and we'll work together. I promise that I won't leave your side. Not now, not ever."

I want to tell him, but I don't want to stress him out even more than he is.

Kevin takes me into his arms and whispers, "Thank you."

A little while later, we find a zombie spawner in a room of mossy stone bricks and 2 chests off to the corner.

Kevin places a torch on the wall and checks the chest to my left. I go check the other one and find a golden apple, an enderpearl, a bucket, and a saddle.

"Nice, loot," he compliments excited and thrilled.

"Time to ride some piggies," I point out with a laugh, and just as I turn to Kevin, a zombie spawns behind him.

Without a moment of hesitation, my iron sword appears in my hand and I slice the zombie's head away.

"Woah…"

"You idiot!" I exclaim putting my sword away and jump into his arms.

"Hey, I'm alright; thanks to you," he tells me and I hug him tight. I'm scared to lose him.

"And you wanted to split up," I mention, looking up at him. "I won't ever leave your side. You got that! I'm always with you."

He smiles and gives me a sweet kiss. "You'll protect me."

"I'll protect you," I agree, and no matter what, I'll always keep that promise.

* * *

We later find a mine shaft and a huge raven intercepts it.

"Wow… This looks cool," Kevin says dazzled by the scenery. Below us is a pool of lava, with rivers of water from the walls coming down to it.

I look over to the top and find a skeleton preparing to snipe my boyfriend. I push Kevin away just in time before the arrow hits the wooden fence to my left.

We run away deeper into the mine shaft, and collect a bunch of gold and iron ores, lapis, and red dust. We find a chest with melon and pumpkin seeds, and 2 diamonds in it.

"1 more and we can make a diamond pickaxe," Kevin mentions as I store the seeds in my inventory.

Side-by-side, we collect and protect each other from the mobs. I was right; even with the difficulty set on peaceful, they'll still come; which means that the system is broken and we need to find a way to fix it.

We find a patch of 6 diamonds in a small area with a lava river. After I mine them, a spider suddenly comes at me.

"Run to me!" Kevin says from the other side. He places 2 blocks on the lava and I run to the other side. He breaks the blocks and then sighs. The spider can't get to us now.

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

He nods and we move to the next section.

We soon find a path of torches that leads to Guard Tom. He's making himself a chestplate.

"Hey newbies," he welcomes and puts on the armor. "How's the mining going?"

"Pretty good," Kevin says and goes over to Tom's crafting Table and makes 2 furnaces. He puts them down and starts to cook the ores we collected. "It's been rough. Mob has been trying to get to us."

"Yeah, the skeletons managed to break my armor. I'm making myself a new set. I'm surprised you two are still without arrows sticking out of your heads," Tom says and puts on the leggings and boots.

"We'll been protecting each other," I explain, glancing at Kevin, who's munching on a potato.

"I see…" he says.

"Well, technically, she's been protecting me more than I have," Kevin mentions. "She's a tough cookie."

"I will always be by his side," I point out. "Always."

"Oh really? Don't tell me you two sleep together too."

Kevin and I are blushing like mad, and Tom laughs.

"We don't have another bed," I defend us.

"Man, Veteran. You are some player," he compliments him and gives him a fist pump.

"Well…"

I shake my head, but grin.

"Well, anyways, I got to get going."

"Kk. Thanks for coming with us," I say.

"No problem, Ashley. Veteran, I'll PM you tomorrow morning about what we will do about training."

He nods, but says with a serious face, "Tom. Another wave is coming and we should prepare."

He nods. "Don't worry. I'll commence the evacuation. They won't expect our defenses." Smirking, he nods at Kevin and then he is gone.

I grab Kevin's hand. "We'll be okay."

He smiles. "I know. So… yeah. How do we get out of here?"

"We really need to get those commands…"

**A/N: This was a fun chapter to write. I know, a bit short, but I'll have another chapter posted soon. Hope you enjoyed and R&amp;R would be highly appreciated. Thanks for reading and see you next time. Peace**

**Next Chapter Preview: Shattered Memories **


	16. Chapter 16: Shattered Memories

**Minecraft: The Uprising**

**Hey guys, Welcome back to The Life Channel. **

**I want to say Sorry for being late with another Chapter. Exams are finally over and now, I can focus on the story. Winter break is around the corner and Finishing this story will be my number 1 priority. Unless circumstances change, like always. **

**But anyhow, I hope you all been great. Hope you enjoy this chapter and on with the story. **

**Chapter 16: ****Shattered memories**

"Sweetheart?"

I look around. I'm back in my room; on my bed, in my world, and on my server. How is this possible? Was all that a dream?

"Yes, dad?" I answer back, so happy, and full of hope.

"Sweetheart, where are you?" His voice sounds distant like he isn't in the house at all.

"I'm in my room, dad."

"Ashley…" Now, he sounds worried, and when he's worried, he won't stop until he finds me. "Please be okay…"

"Dad! I'm here, dad!"

I suddenly jolt awake, with my heart beating so fast it feels like it's about to burst out of my chest.

"Ashley?"

Besides me is a worried Kevin. His soft expression reminds me that he's the one here and my dad was just a dream.

"Are you okay?"

I slowly nod, with tears in my eyes. "I miss… him…"

Kevin sits up and embraces me in a hug. I lie on his chest and take in his smell. It begins to relax me. "It'll be okay," he says worried. "I know he misses you too, but you'll get to see him again. Hopefully, Notch finds your server soon."

I shake my head. "It won't matter if Notch finds my server or not because... my dad…" I struggle to accept the fact, but say it, "he's dead."

"Oh… Your dad…" I look at him. Looking away, he apologizes, "I'm sorry."

I shake my head and wonder. "You thought I was referring to someone else, right?"

He chuckles. "Yeah…"

"You're as afraid to lose me as I am of you. You know how to handle it though…" I point out. The way he reacted when I woke up makes me want to kiss the good out of him.

"I have faith in you," he tells me with a smile.

"I'm sorry," I apologize remembering the way I acted yesterday when we were told that Kevin would marry Talia.

"Don't worry about it," he says and I hug him again. "It's understandable. You lived longer than me and you've been betrayed more. You fear that I will betray you, but I won't. I promise you that."

"I won't either," I reassure him and whisper, "Never have and never will. I have always been the victim, that's why I'm afraid."

"What happened?" he suddenly asks.

I was afraid he would ask, but he's my boyfriend now and he deserves to know. I want to tell him.

My memories begin to come to me; flooding into my mind. Once again, I find myself in the past; in those days of deception and sorrow.

**_"Mitch and I had grown up together. We were the best of friends and our childhood was so much fun. We were always together, and people thought we would eventually get married. I haven't given love too much thought, and I wasn't sure. I mean, he wasn't so bad of a guy and I wouldn't have mind, but of course, I gave him an opportunity._**

**_"At first, we were a happy couple like all normal couples. But, there was that hint of doubt in the back of my mind that always haunted me every night. We were always together, all the time and we kissed, and held hands in front of our friends. We were 'The' couple that everyone talked about. That lasted for some time, but in the end, I always ended up disappointed._**

**_"I understood his pain. I helped him move on from the difficult times, just as he helped me when my dad died. I was always by his side because he was the one who gave me hope. He had been my best friend and then my lover, but soon, things changed._**

**_"Just as that love came, it began to fall apart. We were still a couple, but it wasn't the same as the first few years. We used to laugh, we used to play around, we used to cry together, and it was all a simple life; a normal Minecraftian life._**

**_"I been depressed and he didn't notice. I told him I was alright, but he never even tried to understand how I felt. We eventually stopped seeing each other. We were still dating, I had thought, but that wasn't the case. How I found that out was with Fate, I guess._**

**_"It was a rainy day, and it was slowly turning night. I needed to find some relief, so I went to one of my favorite places, a drink shop with a lot of different liquids that always helped me relax. As soon as I entered my land, I spotted him. He was with another girl and he was holding hands with her. At first, I was confused. I didn't understand what was happening._**

**_"And so he leans and kisses her. They were so happy, and that's how I found out that we were no more. And of course, he saw me. He was surprised to see me, and he tried to catch my attention, but I simply shook my head and ran away._**

**_"I went home emotionless. I didn't cry. I didn't feel anger. I was just a being without any idea what was going on, but eventually, it all came rushing into me._**

**_"I fell on my knees, soaking wet, and I thought he would come to my aid to apologize for everything, but you can't always have that hope. I had always thought I had ruined our relationship; that I was the one who slowly drifted us apart, but in the end, I finally noticed that it was him. He was the one who stopped believing in us and gave up half-way._**

**_"I was depressed for weeks and my friends tried to help me, but it was no use. No matter what they all did, I was as hard as a stone, and I sunk deeper into the void._**

**_"My new possibility came a few weeks later, when I found out about the Adventure Force; a program for those who hunted for the unknown. It was a risk that I was willing to accept because by that time, I had no one. My friends all moved on, and I had to move on too or I would be completely forgotten._**

**_"I made my own team and we journeyed into the wild. I was so thrilled to feel the enjoyment of nature in my eyes; I came to forget the past. As fate was always watching me, my team and I came across another group, called 'The Pack'. In that group, there was Victor and Vanessa, my old friends. Their leader was, of course, Mitch._**

**_"I was so happy to see my old childhood friend, who I had completely forgotten, doing well. After so long, we had finally found each other. Though, he wasn't the same person I once knew. He was a completely new person, and that brought curiosity to me. Why had he signed his death for this program?_**

**_"He had told me that his girlfriend had died because of some very powerful disease, known as Wincer, and he needed a way to forget the past. I was so confused. Even if he had done bad things in the past, he didn't deserve that much pain._**

**_"I had then proposed a group hunt, since my group was running out of supplies. The Pack didn't deny without hesitation because they liked company and they need help clearing an underground temple._**

**_"We did help them and after, celebrated our victory. Though, that celebration caused me more pain. Mitch and I had kissed again, and I felt so pathetic. I had joined the program to forget the past, and of course, it always came back to bite me in the ass._**

**_"I ran away from him again because I couldn't take the stress. The next day, we meant to leave and go back to base, but we were attacked by pirates. There wasn't any opportunity to escape, but to work with Mitch. He tried to apologize, but I gave him crap to leave me alone._**

**_"That was the last time; I ever saw my best friend who I cared so much about, and my team; my comrades, who helped me forget him."_**

I ended up deeply sobbing into Kevin's arms. He's silent as I cry my heart out. I been empty for so long and that's because of Mitch. It shouldn't bother me now, but how could I forget my first love; my first Hope.

_They're cruel; both love and life._

I sniff and look up to Kevin's beautiful red eyes. He gives me a soft smile and I gently touch his face. He's tired. I can see it in his eyes, but he's here, trying to comfort me.

I begin to cry again.

He gently puts my chin up and says, "I'm here, now. I won't ever let you go."

I nod and whisper, "I love you." I'm sure that I do. I'm in love with him and I won't ever leave his side. Our love is true and together we will survive these challenges. We'll make a new future.

Because now, we are a family.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy and thanks a lot for reading. R&amp;R would be highly appreciated. I'm currently working on another chapter and if time permits, I'll have it out by tomorrow night or Saturday afternoon. No promises . But anyway, thanks again, and until next time. Peace**


	17. Chapter 17: Home

**Minecraft: The Uprising**

**A/N: Hey guys, Welcome back to "The Life Channel." **

**First, I want to thank BestMcpeplayer12453 and Void of Shining Darkness for the reviews. Thanks you guys for still staying with me this long.**

**BestMc: Ashley was really hurt by the way Mitch acted, so she decided to join the program. She didn't intentionally plan on hurting Mitch, but the guilt eventually got to him. He tried to fix a broken relationship, but you read how that turned out. Unfortunately for him, he lost his chances when she gave told him off, and they got ambushed by pirates. **

**Second, I know I been really late on updates (please forgive me), but I just had a trip with my dad and friends, that I really had to go to. That really slowed me down. I just got home, but I really wanted to give you guys another chapter, today. So hope you enjoy and see you at the end. **

**Chapter 17: Home**

He sleeps in silence unlike the loud snores of my dad of which I had come used to. His breathing is soft and in peace. I can't help, but stare at Kevin's sleeping state as I lay on top of him.

I feel secure when I'm by his side. He's my boyfriend; the person who I come to love. When I first kissed him, I saw a boy with red eyes, and a comforting smile. I instantly knew that he was Kevin. He was the person who I would spend my days with.

I want that wish to be permanent for us, and there's only one way it could turn to reality. I want-

"Hey," Kevin's soft whisper brings me back from my thoughts.

I smile at him. "Hi."

"You were lost in thought for a while," he mentions to me. "What's in your mind?"

I blush as my ideas come back to me and I quickly get off of him. "Nothing! I was just looking at you."

He sits up. "Oh… I see. Am I really that ugly?"

I laugh at his statement. "No, you are actually pretty handsome."

"Oh, really… So that's what you were thinking about?" he says with a grin.

I'm deeply blushing and hold out my hands. "Kevin!"

He laughs at my outburst and I shake my head. "Boys… Anyway, what are the plans for today?"

"Well, I got to go help out Talia with some things this morning," he tells.

"Oh…" I sadly look away. "Okay."

"You can come with me, if you like. We'll just help her and after that, we can do something together."

"It's alright. The ores need smelting and we are need for some things. I'll pay Al a visit," I reply.

Kevin nods. "You sure, Ashley? We could do that after helping Talia."

I shake my head. "Naw. Go help her out. After, we'll go out. Just you and me."

He smiles. "It's a date then."

I grin. "There are baked potatoes in the chest by the way. I will get more food later."

"Potatoes are fine. Thanks."

* * *

After washing up, Kevin leaves, and I'm left alone in the house.

_It's only for a while_, I convince myself. _Stop it Ashley. Stop being a jealous girl. Kevin is king now and he must help out the others. Even if Talia needs him. _

"Don't worry." It's like he's by my side reminding me to trust him.

"I won't," I whisper to myself. So I get to work. There was some gold and iron that needed smelting. I make 2 more furnaces and place them by the wall. I put the gold in one furnace and the iron in another and add some coal to both to begin smelting them.

I grab some potatoes from the chest and munch on 2 to replenish my food bars.

"Living a normal life I see…"

I turn around a little bit startled at that voice and Notch appears in front of me.

"Hello, darling," the old man begins with a warming smile. His glowing white eyes bring a weird feeling into the vicinity.

"Hey… What brings you here?" His visit can only mean that he has news to tell me.

"How are you Ashley?" he asks.

"I'm doing great," I truthfully answer. "Kevin's been such a great friend and thanks to him, I'm here; well and in good health."

He nods and takes a seat on the bed. "I see… So he's been helping you stay in control? You also call him by his second name."

I nod and sigh. "Yeah… He means a lot to me, Notch. I don't know how I came to know his first name; I just did."

He nods. "Do you have any idea why that is?"

I think for a bit. _When Kevin dropped the prophecy, I felt something weird. I instantly called out his name. I knew it, but how? I don't know._

"When I was born into this world again, I saw him. I saw a boy with red eyes and he was naked. He was glowing just like me and his smile was so pure. I just melted inside. I fell in love with him at first sight," I tell him looking down. "I know it was Kevin. When he battled Skel and I thought it was all over, I called out to him. I froze time and went to him for concern. I wanted to feel his warmth and at that moment, I could only give him my full name because I was afraid to lose him and of course, he also tells me his full name. Even though, I already knew one of them, he still told me."

"Names have power, Ashley. They hold an ancient power when they are used for Justice. What power is that? Do you know?"

I think for a second. _When we told each other our names, I felt something inside. Like some powerful force trying to escape from within its cage. _"Love. True Love."

He smiles. "Yes. That has infinite power over anything else."

"**Forbidden Love," **I say remember a line from the prophecy when I read it to myself enough, I could also understand its symbols and letters.

"Fate is to blame when Prophecies enter a person's life. But, you, darling, must decide your destiny." He pauses and begins to state his purpose for coming here. "I found your server. You can go home now. You would be saving the boy you loved from a terrible pain. Though, leaving would also hurt him because of the new memories you both had created together."

I'm looking at him surprised and a bit relieved. _I can go home and avoid bringing Kevin my pain and suffering. _Suddenly, an image of Kevin's face comes into my mind. _He's been through a lot just to protect me and to protect a kingdom he doesn't even know. He's trying to make me happy even though, this stupid prophecy is trying to break us apart. _

"I need forget my past," I tell him. "I am Ashley Kimberly Marieegaming and now, I belong to William Kevin Veteranraptor. He's my savior; my new future.

"If Fate has already made my life then so let it, but I will decide what my destiny will be. As long as I am by Kevin's side, we'll be okay. I won't leave him and I don't plan to. I don't care if this prophecy says forbidden love. Like you said Notch; Names are powerful, and Love is infinite. So I am staying. This is my home now, and it'll be my home forever."

He nods, understanding and stands. "Very well, Ashley. I wish you and Kevin, the best of luck."

"Thank you for everything, Notch."

He grins and with the blink of an eye, he's gone.

"No problem."

Suddenly, I hear fireworks booming outside and I run to the front of my house. They're coming from the castle.

I sprint my way to the entrance and find Kevin and Guard Tom with a few enchanted Iron geared guards standing by the entrance.

I jump into Kevin's arms and give him a sweet kiss.

One of the guards whistles at us, and I blush. Kevin pulls away surprised and says with a smile, "Hey."

"I decided to stay," I tell him.

"What?"

"Notch found my server Kevin, but I told him I wanted to stay with you… Forever…"

He suddenly grabs me into a hug. "I knew you would stay," he whispers. "I just knew you wouldn't leave me. Thank you."

"Of course, I wouldn't. Not now, when you need me the most. Is it time?"

He nods now serious. "The second wave is coming."

**A/N: Things are about to get interesting! ^_^**

**I hope to have another chapter out soon. (Tomorrow... Hopefully.) Anyhow, thanks for reading. R&amp;R ,of any kind, would be highly appreciated and see you next time. Peace. **


	18. Chapter 18: The Second Wave

**Minecraft: The Uprising**

**A/N: First, I want to say that the fight is coming its way. Thanks for reading and for sticking this long with me. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you at the end. **

**See: this time, I brought a another chapter in less time. I wish I could do this more frequently, but Time is not always by my side.**

**Anyway, on with the story. **

**Chapter 18: The Second Wave**

"Have you seen anything, Talia?" Guard Tom asks her. We stand by one of the entrances to the kingdom, of which is protected by 2 huge doors, armored up in full iron and ready to defend.

Talia closes her eyes. She touches her forehead and nods. "Yes; a small group of red-eye Skeletons are coming." She opens her eyes and nods to us. "They are close."

"Do you know who their leader might be?" Kevin asks her from my right, with a diamond sword and the golden red-striped sword already in hand.

Its bright glow gives me a strange feeling inside. The Assassin sword has power, but I feel like it might bring some trouble if Kevin doesn't use it with care. I can't worry. Not now that we need belief for each other that we will get out of this battle in one piece.

"No. I didn't see anyone with them. I'll keep looking, but I can't"- She suddenly stops now terrorized and suddenly steps back scared and looks at me. "Ashley! You got to go hide!"

"What?"

"I saw you die!" She exclaims and grabs my arm. She tries to pull me to the entrance, but I deny. "Please go hide!"

She saw my death…

"No!" I reject. "I'm staying…"

"Ashley…" Kevin calls worried and concern. I look at him and his eyes make me go weak. "Please…"

"How can we be sure about her visions?" I question her. "She missed to see her father's death."

Talia looks down hurt. "I…"

"Ashley…" Tom steps in.

"I'm staying, you guys, and that's final. I promise I'll be okay, Kevin. We'll protect each other."

"I hate to admit it, but she's right," Tom agrees. "We got to stick together."

Suddenly, an arrow hits the ground besides me, barley missing my foot. I look over to the forest where the arrow came from, and Skeletons with red eyes and diamond swords begin to appear. Other ones with bows decide to stay behind for cover.

"Their eyes… Ashley, stay by my side," Kevin orders ready to fight.

I nod and Tom declares with a strong and confident voice, "Let's do this! Attack, for Talia's kingdom!"

The battle commences and I attack a skeleton. He blocks my first strike, but I manage to take it down with my second swing.

Just then, I'm attack from behind, but Kevin slashes it away in time. "I got your back," he tells me.

I smile and nod. Standing back-to-back, we begin to work in harmony. We know how to work together, and side-by-side our souls are one. I slash to the right as he slashes to the left.

"Ashley," he calls and tosses me a diamond sword. He wants me to dual wield. Could I do the same thing as my boyfriend?

_Glad to finish this now._

I nod and grin. Side-by-side, we begin to fight with 4 swords as one.

This exciting feeling makes my heart pump faster and has me enjoying the massacre. The enemies fall in great numbers.

"Guys, more are coming!" Talia tells us and blocks an upcoming arrow from an archer.

"I'll handle them," Tom says and smacks an enemy down. He then takes off after the archers.

Mass amounts of red-eyes skeletons begin to come and now, I begin to worry.

Kevin and I may be unstoppable together, but we even have a limit. Fatigue begins to get to me.

"There are too many!" Talia states beginning to fall back. She is slashed from behind and she calls out in pain, "Ah!"

"Talia!" Kevin calls out to her. "Ashley, we got to retreat. Come on."

I nod and we fall back to Talia. We take down the enemies surrounding her.

"I'm alright," she says and tries to stand up, but fails. Kevin catches her and she puts her arm over him.

"Cover us, Ashley. Give me some time to take her back inside."

I nod. "Yeah. I got you. Go."

"Don't die…" He firmly orders. "If things get ugly, retreat, okay?"

I nod and he takes an injured Talia away to the entrance.

I begin to defend with all my strength. This new dual wield ability is powerful. Can I stay standing and defend against these many enemies?

Tom joins me shortly after and together, we defend the entrance. Though, more skeletons begin to come and we have to slowly retreat back.

Tom places cobwebs in front of us and says, "We're going inside now."

I nod and we retreat back inside. Tom locks the doors with a huge wooden stick that crosses alongside the doors, and gives out a sigh.

"You guys okay?" I turn around to a tired Kevin. We nod.

"There are too many," I say a little annoyed. "We can't let them in, but we can't take all of them. Not by ourselves."

"The others have also retreated inside," Kevin informs us. "We're completely surrounded."

"How's Talia doing?" I ask him worried for her. _Please be okay…_

"She'll be alright, Ashley. Just a small cut on her back. She'll be back on her feet before you know it," he says with a chuckle. "Thank the King you are okay." He takes my hand in his.

I smile. "Of course, I am. I'm stronger than you think."

"I know. It's just…" His eyes suddenly go dark. "Talia saw you dying and-"

"But I'm here…" I reassure him.

Suddenly, the huge double doors shake. Kevin gets in front of me with both of his swords drawn.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Tom mentions also on guard.

The doors shake again with such force. _Another push and they will break in. _Tom steps back and as said, another shake opens the doors.

Purple smoke enters the kingdom and we are surrounded in a purple fog.

A purple squared mob with really long arms and long legs enters the kingdom.

"Enderman!" Tom states in disgust.

The Enderman has purple glowing arms and his eyes are red. He smiles and holds out his glowing hands at us.

Skeletons then surround us.

"So, you two are the ones who beat King Skel?" His voice is deep and rough. Strangely enough, he doesn't frighten me like King Skel did when he first showed his face.

"Who are you?" Kevin questions him, pointing his swords at him.

"I am Enderus, Lord of the Enderman. The one who will avenge my fallen ally and the last enemy you will face. Veteranraptor, prepare to face your end, and prepare to lose the one who means a lot to you. Kill her!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I know, short chapter, but I promise the next one will be long. R&amp;R would be highly appreciated and until next time. Peace. **


	19. Chapter 19: Fate's Threat

**Minecraft: The Uprising**

**A/N: I want to deeply apologize for the lateness of another chapter, but Life's been like a chaos and things have been really a struggle for me. Void of Shining Darkness, (cool name by the way) I first want to thank you for sticking with me for so long and I hope you are still around to continue with me on this adventure. Without someone as cool as you I wouldn't have continue this story, and to be honest, also because of all of you who at least see and read my story. Thanks again for everything and enough of my ****rambling, on with another chapter of The Uprising. **

**Chapter 19: Fate's Threat**

Swords clash with such force as I fight back. It's hard to see with the purple fog, but Kevin's by my side, covering my back. Though, there are just too many skeletons that surround us.

"Don't leave my side Ashley," Kevin orders and smacks down an enemy.

One of my hands gets a small slice and I groan in pain. That makes me drop a sword. At the last second, I manage to deflect myself from one of their strikes, and Kevin helps me with a slash to its face.

"You okay?" My boyfriend asks me concern.

Before I could answer, Enderus exclaims, "Enough!"

Kevin is suddenly grabbed into the air and thrown away. He crashes into the side of a house. The Enderman appears in front of me and grabs me by the neck.

I feel his hand beginning to crush my way of breathing and I begin to struggle for air.

My vision begins to turn black and I glance over to Guard Tom, who's still trying to defend himself and trying to get to me. He gets sliced from the back and he yells in pain. He falls on the floor and tears begin to fill my eyes.

_So this is it? My Time is up and death has come for me like it eventually would. Talia had warned me, but I was too stubborn to accept her warning. Why did I let Fate get to me now; when Kevin… my boyfriend needed me the most…_

_I'm sorry Kevin…_

My vision blackens as my life begins to end with my body weakening by every passing second.

Suddenly, Enderus disappears and I fall to my knees coughing for air. I struggle, trying to breathe all the air that I need back. More skeletons surround me, but I'm too weak to defend myself.

With closed eyes, I wait for the final blow, but they don't come. Curious to see why I'm not dead, I open my eyes and see them falling one by one at great speed.

The fog has cleared and by the entrance stand 5 soldiers in diamond gear armor and enchanted bows, sniping at every enemy they see. The one in the middle of the 5 has enchanted diamond geared armor and he come to me.

"You okay, now Ashley?" He asks and splashes a red potion on me. My health begins to regenerate.

I look up to the face of an old Survival games pal a few days ago. "Skyler." I say relieved.

"Of course. What the hell happened? Where's Kevin?"

I try to stand up to go to him. "He's… over there." Skyler helps me stand up and when I get to my unconscious boyfriend, I fall on my knees and touch his face.

He opens his eyes. "You're alive." He begins to cry and I take him in my arms. "I'm sorry. That bastard, I don't know what he did, but he paralyzed me. I saw him choking you, but I couldn't do anything. I'm so weak."

I kiss him. Full on passionately kiss him to shut him up and after that long kiss I lay my forehead on his. "Hey, I'm okay. I'm alright now. Thanks to Skyler, he came just in time."

He looks over to Skyler who's just quiet looking away. "Thank you Man," he says grateful. "You saved her and I can't repay you back in such a way for saving the girl I love."

"No problem, dude. It's the least I can do for you two, for giving me another chance."

Kevin gently touches my hand. "Your hand… It got cut. Are you okay?" He asks concerned.

I slowly nod. "Yeah, it's just a small cut. It stings a bit, but it'll heal."

He nods and stands up. He offers me his hand and I happily take it.

The other soldiers finish off the remaining skeletons who are still trying to fight back.

"Here bro." Skyler gives Kevin a red potion to drink and he takes it. "Thanks." His health begins to go back up again.

"By the look of things we actually came just in the nick of time. To be honest, I thought we would be late for the party." Skyler laughs. "Thank The King we made it."

"How?" I question, a bit surprised he came exactly when I needed him.

"I had him called," Tom mentions, slowly coming to us and then stops, relying himself on his sword for support. "Though dude, a few moments earlier wouldn't have been bad you know."

"Yeah… My pals just came back from a mission and I called them without notice. So that's why they are not enchanted because of me." He hands Tom a potion also.

"All set," one of Skyler's buddies says coming to us with the whole group following behind.

"Thanks man. Now go help out our other comrades by the other two entrances. We got this area covered."

They nod. "Yes, sir," and they leave.

"I am delighted," Enderus voices echoes around and more purple fog begins to cover the area, "For more guests to this fight. That means more heroes to fall with my blade and my master will reward me greatly."

We look around, but don't see him. Kevin puts his arm around me and I look at him.

He's scared. I can feel his concern; afraid to lose me and this time, once and for all.

Enderus appears in front of us with a wicked smile. Skyler decides to step and gets in between us with his enchanted diamond sword raised at him.

"Warrior of Tale… Stand aside or you'll suffer the same Fate as that girl," the Enderman warns.

"You'll have to get threw me first."

"Very well." A purple sword with black stripes on the blade appears in his hand. He disappears and reappears between us and Skyler. He swings his sword at us, but Kevin protects me with his own diamond sword, while his other hand is around my waist.

The two swords make a power sound when they clash. Skyler attacks Enderus from behind, but he doesn't get to reach him. With Enderus free hand, he shoots a purple beam at him and Skyler has to deflect the strike and retreat.

Kevin lets go of me and grabs the diamond sword with both hands to maintain the force.

Enderus smiles and pushes him away. Kevin stumbles back as Enderus disappears and reappears in front of me. I barely manage to deflect his powerful strike.

I groan and hold my sword with both of my hands. He strikes again and I deflect; quickly finding an opening, I attack with my free hand and punch his stomach.

He disappears again, and Kevin stands his back to me. "You okay?" He asks alerted and with his two swords in hand.

I nod, shaking my hand of the pain. "Yeah, we need to get rid of Enderus."

"How in the nether are we going to kill this bastard if he keeps teleporting away?" Kevin asks annoyed. "They can burn in sunlight, but this fog is giving him control."

"We really need to burn him…" I state. _But how, is the question. _

"Ashley, switch!" Skyler tosses me his enchanted diamond sword and I throw him mine. More skeletons begin to come through the entrance and Guard Tom is already trying to deal with them.

"That should be useful," he says. "Tom and I will cover. You two end this, I know u can." He nods at us and then goes to fight alongside Tom.

I take a look at the sword's enchantments.

**Sharpness 2**

**Unbreaking 2**

**Fire Aspect 2**

That's why Enderus avoided Skyler because of this epic sword. With the Fire on him, he'll lose control definitely. "Kevin, it's time to hit Enderus directly with this sword."

He nods, understanding, and just then, Enderus decides to strike him. Kevin deflects his attack and again Enderus disappears.

"Next attack, I'll strike."

"Here," he offers me his golden sword from behind. "You got this. I'll cover for you."

Arrows begin to come our ways from the archers starting to show up. Kevin deflects them away and gives me a quick smile.

I smile and wait for Enderus with both the Enchanted Diamond sword and Golden red striped sword glowing in my hands.

I can do this. I have faith and my boyfriend also does. This is my fight today and Fate won't win this time.

The Death mode screen appears in front of me.

**Gamemode: to the Death**

I accept and just when I do, Enderus finally appears with his purple black-stripped sword held high and his wicked smile at me.

"It's over!" He screams.

I smile and everything around me begins to freeze. I look over to Kevin and his beautiful red eyes meet mine.

A special moment comes into my mind then; when he asked me, "Marie, would you go with me?"

I was so surprised at his sudden offering for me. He wanted me to come with him because he was worried.

At that moment, I knew he would be my greatest friend yet, and to see where that has taken us; that's just amazing.

Kevin smiles at me.

When we joined this world "Together", I knew things would change between us .The myth of love hadn't come to my mind at those moments, but when old man Al reminded me, I knew that vision was about William and Kimberly as one.

I won't die today. I will avoid Fate's threat because that vision has to come true no matter what. Kevin and I will become one; with the act of true love and then, everything will change for the better. I will prevail for the state of that.

I smile back at him with tears in my eyes and take out the "item" from my inventory that will certainly help me prevail.

A purple-glowing golden apple, but not just any regular golden apple; it's the enchanted god apple. Notch's Apple.

I munch on it and I gain 2 extra golden absorption hearts, Regeneration V; Fire resistance, and Resistance. With much boost, I am unstoppable for some time.

I slash the frozen Enderus with the enchanted diamond sword and Time unfreezes. He begins to burn up, which prevents him from teleporting away. His health consistently decreases due to the fire and with both of my swords.

"But how!" The Enderman exclaims astonished.

His health's now at 26 and decreasing still. He fights back and tries to give me damage, but right now, it doesn't even matter.

I move to my left and strike; his health's now at 20. He strikes back at me, but my health regenerates back to full 10 hearts in no time.

"How can this be?!" Enderus angrily yells. "No!" He pulls back and begins to shoot at me with the purple beams of light. I jump away, barely managing to dodge them.

He tries to teleport, but can't, and I take the chance to strike at him again.

His health's now at 14. Our clashes with a big bang and I push him away and strike again.

I set him on fire again and now, he's at 9. I dodge his beam of purple light and my Assassin sword begins to glow its yellow light.

I attack Enderus again and again; my moves come in perfect harmony. This feeling of power is making me lose myself with every blow at my enemy. Is this how Kevin felt when he killed King Skel?

He's at 4 and my effects have worn off, but I'm still fighting and now, I begin to take the damage with his strikes at me.

He's at 1 heart and I'm at 5. One more swing and it's all over. Enderus falls back and tries me with another beam of light.

I don't dodge in it time. I take the pain and fall to my knees; now I'm at 2 hearts. One more strike and I can end this.

I struggle to get back up.

"It's over Ashley," Enderus calls out and raises his arms up. He begins to levitate and glow in a purple light.

The fire stops burning around his body. I jump at him and swing. He grins and disappears at the last second. I look around worried and hear him appear behind me. Turning around, he attacks me and I parry his attack with both of my swords. He stumbles back surprised and just then; an arrow swooshes past me and hit Enderus straight on the head. He catches on fire again and I grin at him, swinging with his last stare into my eyes. "Now, it's over."

King Enderus shatters into tiny triangular red pieces and his purple sword falls to the ground.

I fall on my knees breathing hard and with just half a heart. I grab the purple sword and a purple light begins to surround my body.

I did it. I actually did it.

**Victory**

**A/N: It's been actually so long that I written any story for fun, and I feel that I lost my touch. . Well thanks so much for reading. R&amp;R of any kind would be highly appreciated and until next time. Peace and good night. **


End file.
